Fire in Her Eyes
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Sawako never thought she would get married. Ever. The idea of marriage never crossed her mind even once. So when she found out that she was to be married to the son of her father's boss, she was horrified. So, in order to help her father, she and Kyoya must last an entire six months. With jealous rivals and an ever-so nosy media, will they able to last in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Another story! I had written this one out before I decided to actually post it. As usual, this one came to me after I drew the main character, and I kinda couldn't put down my pen. I also wanted to do something a little different with this one. I usually have my OC meet their love interest through Haruhi, but I thought this time, they would meet through their parents in an arranged marriage kind of flow. I'm sorry if the story doesn't seem to flow, but I'll try my best with this one. As a reminder, the characters will be ooc. If you don't like it, don't read. This story is rated M for foul language and other mature themes.**

 **Full Description:**

 **Sawako never thought she would get married. Ever. The idea of settling down has never even crossed her mind. Yes, she would like to date, but marriage didn't seem like it was in the question for her. So when she found out that she was to be married to the son of her father's boss, she was horrified. To add salt to the wound, the first time she met him was at a party her father was invited to where everyone seemed to already know about their engagement, including her supposed fiance, Kyoya. And to add more to the whole ordeal, the pair have to last the entire trial period of six months in order to help her father. With jealous rivals wanting to ruin her and an ever-so nosy media, will they be able to last in one piece?**

* * *

Her voice echoed through the empty hallways, a somewhat haunting sound that could hypnotize anyone within earshot. That's why she was so affectionately called Siren.

"Incredible, Sawako," Chizuru praised.

"Thanks. Do you think it's good enough for the festival?"

"It's perfect. And Miura-sensei has to love it."

"He's so picky, though. It was a shock that he even asked me to do the concert."

"I know. But you gotta do it. That way, you can become famous."

"I don't think that's how it works. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be stalking Momomiya-kun?"

"H-Hey! I don't stalk him!"

"You press your face to the windows to watch him play soccer. When are you gonna talk to him?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You'll never get anywhere with him if you don't take that first step. If you keep waiting, Shizuna's gonna end up stealing him."

Her friend growled. "That Shizuna..."

"You know I'm right. So do something about it."

Chizuru sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. Now, let's go home."

"Yeah." Sawako knew Chizuru was terrified of talking to her childhood friend. She wanted to be with him, but if she continued to avoid him, she was never gonna get anywhere. The two headed out the building, passing the soccer field where Chizuru's object of affections was practicing. However, when he caught sight of them, he ran towards the fence, prompting the poor girl to panic and hide behind Sawako.

"Aizawa-san, Mizuki-san."

"Hey, Daisuke, what's up?"

"Ah, not really much. Just wanted to say hi. And, I heard you're gonna be singing at the festival."

"Ugh, even you heard about it?"

He chuckled. "Was that supposed to be some kind of secret?"

"Yeah! I've never sung in front of an actual audience and I don't want everyone to start judging me before I actually perform."

"Makes sense."

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"On break. Actually, I wanted to talk to Mizuki-san."

Said girl jumped. "E-Eh?! M-Me?!"

"Yeah. I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but you always avoid me. I kind of want to know why."

"Oh..."

Sawako knew this conversation was coming. She and Momomiya Daisuke were close friends from childhood. He was more like a big brother to her, and it was both great, and annoying. But, because of how close they were, they talked about everything, which included Chizuru. The thing was, he liked her, but he could never talk to her because she was scared. However, she had been scared to let any boy in due to a bad experience in middle school. So, it was Sawako's job to help her get past it. And she has, but the effects were still present.

"I'll head home first."

Chizuru snapped her head to her best friend. "Wh-What?"

"It'll be fine."

"I guess..."

"Come onto the field. You can wait by the bleachers until I'm done. I'll walk you home. Sound good?" Daisuke smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

Sawako smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She left the pair, a little glad that the athlete stopped them. That meant Chizuru couldn't back out of talking to him tomorrow. When she arrived home, she found her mother smiling at her father, who looked rather disgruntled. She didn't expect her mother to be visiting. "Mom, I thought you were working today."

"I had a doctor's appointment."

"Is everything's okay?"

"Everything's perfect."

"Then, why is dad all grumpy?"

"It's something completely different."

The teen stared at her mother, watching her seem to glow, the same way she did when she introduced her stepfather to them. There was only one reason for this. "Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"I told you she'd figure it out. You can't hide anything from her," she said.

Sawako's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Her mother grinned. "I am!" She was squeezed, laughing at her daughter's excitement. She was actually really relieved that she took the news as well as she did. She remembered how she reacted to her new husband, and it was a while since she ever smiled like that.

"Does Kazuhiko know?"

"I told him as soon as I found out. He's ecstatic."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Now, why is dad all grumpy?"

"Well," he began. "You know how every year, my boss throws a party for the employees to celebrate our hard work? And how he invites everyone, and I mean _everyone?"_

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Well, we're allowed to bring family, but I haven't done so since I started working at the hospital. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Okay..."

"Ootori-sama told me to bring you along."

"H-Huh?"

"He wants to meet you. Actually, all of you."

"Oh god. And you couldn't say no."

"Nope."

"Well, that's just lovely."

"Oh, Sawako, don't be so negative. This will be a good experience for you," her mother said.

"I thought we established that I was allergic to all social events. We established this mom, we _established_ this."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"You're just saying that just so you and obaachan can dress me up."

"Perhaps, but just imagine. You get to eat rich food and see what it's like among the elites. And imagine all the cute young men that will fawn all over you."

"Ugh, pass. I can feel myself breaking into hives already."

"Stop it."

"Besides, they won't fawn over me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. They won't approach a girl from outside their high society. Even if they did, I doubt they would be polite about it."

"That's why I won't let them near you," her father mumbled.

"Keiichi..."

"Yuuna, boys are evils. Especially the rich ones."

"Dad..."

"What about Daisuke?"

"Momomiya? He's the only boy I'd allow near her."

"He likes Chizuru," Sawako said.

"Oh? They'd make a cute couple," Yuuna said.

"Then-"

"Then nothing. We're gonna go to my mother's to pick out dresses and tuxes."

"But, the clothes she makes make Sawa look too old."

"Keiichi.." she growled. "stop complaining. Sawako is sixteen, not six. She's growing up and it's around that time where she starts thinking about dating. You need to let her be a teen. And if she so happens to meet someone at the party, so be it."

"B-But-"

 _"So be it."_

"But what if she doesn't want to date?"

The two stared at her daughter. "Actually...I wouldn't mind dating..."

Keiichi sputtered, trying to come up with a coherent sentence. Yuuna, however, laughed. "What happened to passing on the boys?"

"Listen, there won't be any guy that would want to get to know me at that party. I know it. That doesn't mean I'm opposed to dating in general. What if I like someone during my last year?"

"Wha-Wha-But-"

"Keiichi, _so be it."_ When his ex-wife got like this, there was no arguing with her. However, he also knew she was just as scared as he was. Her firstborn, growing up. She knew that she would want to date soon, but she also knew what boys were capable of. She remembered what Chizuru went through. She didn't want Sawako to go through the same thing. But, she also knew she was old enough to make smart decisions. She had to give her her freedom, and so did Keiichi.

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to tolerate it."

"Ugh." The pair hated keeping secrets from their pride and joy, but if they told her the actual reason for her coming, there would be a huge fight. Ootori Yoshio wanted to help Keiichi start his own medical chain, as long as Yoshio had a small part in it. This meant he had his own clinic, and could expand into hospitals. In order for that to happen, Yoshio wanted his youngest son to marry Sawako. Yuuna and Keiichi spoke to him about it, and it would work out perfectly. They were extremely skeptical, and proposed a counter. Their children would be engaged, but they had to come to like each other and last six months. If they can't seem to do that, there would be no engagement, and all that would be done is the bare minimum, which was opening the clinic. Once Sawako learns the truth, she wasn't going to be happy, and that was what he was most worried about.

"It will be okay," Yuuna said.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I wrote this out where the chapters were longer than they should be. So throughout this story, some of the chapters will be noticeably shorter than others. I think it just helps with the flow.**

* * *

The club room was noisy today, much to Haruhi's dismay. That only meant more trouble for her. She had no idea why the doctor cosplay was so popular with the girls. Then again, the girls here were weird. Since she wasn't seeing any guests, she took the moment to observe everyone. The twins were up to their usual perverted shenanigans. Honey was checking Mori as if he was a sick patient. Tamaki was giving one of the girls a check up of his own.

 _Oh dear lord._

Lastly, there was Kyoya, who was a little more detached from the group than usual. He was glued to his laptop, seeming to be extremely focused on the task at hand. He looked pretty stressed to her, so she decided to help him relax with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"Sure. What are you working on?"

"I'm just reviewing the guest list for my father's party. Apparently one of our usual guests is bring his family."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He usually comes alone, but I guess my dad decided that he wanted to meet the family."

"Hmm...who's the guest?"

"A commoner named Aizawa Keiichi. I doubt you know-"

"Oh my god, Keiichi's seriously bringing Sawako and everyone? I didn't think he would be able to convince her to go to _any_ party."

"What? You know him?"

"You should already know this, Kyoya-senpai. I grew up with his daughter. They're practically family."

"And Tajirou Yuuna is her sister?"

"Oh, no. That's her mom. Her parents are divorced and her mother remarried."

"Why would he bring his ex-wife and her husband? I'd imagine that'd be distasteful."

"Believe it or not, the three are the best of friends. They're actually closer than they were when they were married, so they're still his family. I think it's sweet."

"I see...What's Sawako like?"

That question caught the second year off guard. "What?"

"Ho-ho~ What's this?" Hikaru smirked. "Kyoya's interested in someone?"

Said man only sighed. "No. I am to meet this weekend, aren't I? I simply want to know her character so I can act accordingly."

"Sure..."

"Hikaru, hush," Haruhi said. "I think you'll really like her."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Just spend five minutes with her. You'll understand."

"Haruhi's playing matchmaker," Kaoru chuckled.

"No. He wants to know what she's like. Wouldn't it be better to find out on your own by spending time with her?"

"Hang on, how did you know she would be going to the party?" Kyoya asked.

"She texted me."

"Ah. You said that he convinced her."

"Sawako is not too big on social events. She really likes to meet new people, but she hates it at the same time because it's just somewhat exhausting."

"Is she just shy?"

"Not really. It's just that she likes meeting people in small groups. Small bonfires, through a mutual friend, like that. Parties, concerts, hell-the school festival. It's just overwhelming because she feels that _everyone_ is watching her."

"She does realize that she's not going to have anyone outside the family to help her ease into this. And everyone will want to talk to her and everyone _will_ be watching her. That's because her father is such a respected doctor."

"Oh, she knows. She just doesn't like large social events."

"Well, that means I'm not going to enjoy talking to her."

"Oh, no! I like to compare it with stage fright. She thinks she'll make a fool of herself, like one would think before performing. So, she tends to avoid it. But, once she gets past the initial awkward phase, she becomes really sociable and makes great conversation."

"Hm..."

"Well, trust me when I say you won't regret meeting her."

"If you're wrong, I'll add more to your debt."

"Whatever."

Kyoya had a completely different reason why he wanted to know about Sawako. Recently, he learned that his father was arranging a marriage between them as a way to help her father; and he wanted to know what he was getting into. He hated that he had to keep it a secret, or he would never hear then end of it from Haruhi, and ultimately Ranka. He was more afraid of Ranka beating everyone up for it. He didn't even want to think about Sawako's reaction. He learned the hard way that the shy ones were the ones to really fear when they angry. He really didn't want to have to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

"Grandmother, are you sure about this one?" Sawako asked, skeptical of the dress she was wearing.

"Absolutely. There's no need to worry. You look gorgeous and you'll certainly be the belle of the ball."

"I don't know if I want that."

"Sawako...I spent so much time working on these clothes for you. Can't you just wear them for me?" She knew it was unfair to guilt her granddaughter, but the method was effective.

The teen groaned yet again. "Alright. You _did_ make it for me."

"Good. Now, go answer that goddamn phone. It's been getting on my old nerves."

Sawako giggled and answered her phone. "Chizuru? What's wrong?"

"He confessed!"

"What?"

"Momomiya. Confessed! Like, he told me he liked me, and asked me out!"

"What did you say? Please tell me you said yes."

"I did...but...I'm kinda scared."

"I know."

"You remember what happened the last time someone asked me out."

"Chizu, he's nothing like that piece of shit."

"How are you so sure?"

"Haruhi and I grew up with him. He is the nicest guy we've ever met. Even my dad likes him. My _dad."_

"Yeah..."

"You shouldn't let what happened to you and that asshole affect your future relationships. You want a boyfriend, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, here's your chance. Dai won't hurt you. And he'll understand completely if you tell him."

"I thought he knew?"

"I wouldn't tell him without your permission. Besides, that is _your_ story to tell."

"I guess you're right."

"Now, this is the next step to moving on. You can do it. I know you can."

"Thanks, Sawa." She hung up and sighed. It was gonna take some time, but Chizuru will get past it. She may be a little ditsy, but she as strong.

* * *

The night of the party had arrived, and to say the least, Sawako was nervous. She was not too good at socializing with new people. She already knew she would have to make small talk with her dad's colleagues. While she looked like her mother, and was as headstrong as she was, she wasn't the social butterfly her mother was known to be. When it came to social interactions, she was like her father. He doesn't talk to many but a select few. However, he wasn't afraid to speak up when given the chance. Chizuru _and_ Haruhi say she's a 'tactful butterfly'.

"Sawako, are you ready?" said man called.

"Unfortunately?"

"'Unfortunately' is a yes. Now, come on. We don't want to be late."

"Well, I do," she grumbled.

"I heard that."

She sighed and reluctantly went downstairs, finding the rest of her family waiting. Her mother lit up while her father stared wide-eyed. Kazuhiko seemed to be as stunned as he was.

"What?"

"Oh, Sawako! You look so beautiful!" Yuuna cried.

"Yeah, too beautiful. Those hounds won't leave you alone," her dad said.

"Exactly," Kazu agreed.

"Grandma told me to wear this. So, let's go."

"Eager?" her mother asked.

"No, I just want to get this over with."

"It's not a doctor's appointment."

"I know. It's far worse."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya had spent most of the evening socializing with various families and beared through countless flirting daughters. It almost made him grateful that he was no longer available. His father had reminded him that his fiancee-to-be was coming, and he had to make sure that he didn't let anything slip about their engagement. It wouldn't be that difficult. However, he was already feeling exhausted and the party had barely begun. And there was far more to do. He debated whether he should hide for a few minute and rest. But, that idea disappeared when he caught sight of Aizawa-san speaking to his father. He was always a delight to converse with. So, with a newfound energy, he approached them.

Sawako was feeling rather queasy. She didn't know that she would already be meeting _the_ Ootori Yoshio. He was an intimidating man for sure, and she tried her hardest not to hide behind her mother. Or run.

"Aizawa-san, I'm glad that you brought your family."

"It was my pleasure, Ootori-sama. Allow me to introduce my...ex-wife and her husband, Tajirou Yuuna and Kazuhiko."

The two bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yuuna said.

"Likewise. And the young lady behind you?" Sawako jumped as she was nudged forward.

"My daughter, Sawako," Keiichi said.

She bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Ootori-sama." _Thank god I didn't fall._

"She's lovely. Why haven't you brought her along to the past parties?"

"She's not comfortable with social events."

"That's understandable. Hmm...she is a second year, correct?"

"Yes."

"Kyoya is only a year older. Perhaps they can get acquainted."

"Sir?"

As the conversation continued, Sawako looked around the lavish hall, trying to find a waiter with food. However, her eyes locked onto another pair that had been staring at her. Dark eyes that matched his neatly styled hair. He wore a nicely fitted suit, apparently by Hitachiin. He was tall and lean, but she could see the muscles through the suit. A beautiful body, but not as beautiful as his face. Young, yet mature. A sophisticated look on him. He looked like his father. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was looking directly at her.

* * *

Kyoya didn't expect to see someone as stunning as her. There she stood, her gaze catching his. She looked so mature. Her chestnut locks brushed back, exposing her beautiful face to the world. She wore a long and rather expensive evening gown. It started off black at the chest, then faded into a lovely of peach at the bottom. Petite, yet curvy. But, that wasn't what caught his attention. It was her eyes. There was something alluring about her gaze. It wasn't the color since it was the ever-so common brown. Then, what was it?

"Kyoya, I was going to send for you."

"E-Excuse me?" He cursed stuttering as his father addressed him.

"You remember Aizawa-san?"

"Yes. Pleasure to see you again, sensei."

"Likewise," Keiichi said. "My ex-wife and her husband." The three bowed, greeting one another. Yoshio watched as his son's eyes failed to leave Sawako's. Noticing the apparent interest, he decided to see how this would play out.

"Kyoya, this is Aizawa-san's daughter, Sawako."

 _Sawako?_ He smiled, a very genuine sight. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

"Why don't you two go ahead and converse? The adults need to discuss some things."

The two stared at the patriarch. Kyoya really shouldn't have been surprised. He knew he wanted him to spend time with her and get to know her. But, it was still odd hearing it from him. "Okay..." He offered his arm and she took it, a little nervous about this arrangement. Then, they walked off. "Sorry about my father. I usually have no idea what goes on in his head," Kyoya said.

"Don't worry about it. I should apologize. I'm not really good company."

"I find that hard to believe."

She chuckled. "I'm not too good at meeting new people."

"I'd say you're doing wonderfully. You did well against my father, and he's not an easy man to really approach."

"I guess. So, Haruhi told me to be wary of you."

"Ah, so she _does_ know you."

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know. When I told her about how your father doesn't bring family to my father's parties, she was surprised to hear that I confirmed you were coming."

"Of course. She knows I don't like parties. Or really anything that requires me to be really social."

"She told me. But, you're not doing too bad."

"I'm just trying really hard."

Haruhi was right, Sawako was a delight to talk to. There was something real about her compared to all the girls he had to suffer with. It also didn't hurt that her voice was very nice to listen to. An interesting timbre, something that sent lovely chills down his spine.

"So why did she tell you to be wary of me?"

"Apparently, you're intimidating. Kind of stiff and robotic when it comes to conversation, and only likes to talk about business."

"That one..."

"You seem alright to me."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"You commoners are rather shameless," someone said. The two turned to find a young lady that Kyoya recognized to be Shimizu Keiko. She was the daughter of the president of an electronics brand. A really arrogant character that he always found distasteful to be around. A narcissist that always looked down on everyone, especially commoners. The worst part was that she hell-bent on marrying him. He was really grateful that Sawako was to be his bride. Tetsuya, Keiko's brother, was far more polite.

Sawako didn't appreciate the girl's words, but she chose to ignore it. "I'll just go."

"No," Kyoya said."

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Keiko continued. "Just because your daddy managed to be a doctor at one of Ootori-sama's major hospital doesn't mean you can simply cling onto Kyoya. You should really keep away from us upper-class. Anyone who has parents that left one another is messed up in the head, and shouldn't infect us with whatever mental illness they got from it."

 _"This bitch,"_ she muttered, but Kyoya caught it. "Pretty face, hideous mouth."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"You should get your head out of your ass. Is this how young girls of the upper class treat others? If so, thank god I'm not part of this world. At least us commoners know how to treat others like human beings." At this point, she gained a lot of attention.

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare _you?_ Yes, my family is middle-class, but my dad killed himself to get to where he's at. I'm not clinging onto Kyoya-san, either. Ootori-sama suggested we socialize together and Kyoya-san offered his arm. What, did you think I should've declined it? And that little comment about my parents leaving, you couldn't more wrong. Look over there." She pointed to her parents. "Yes, they're divorced, but they didn't leave each other. Hell, my mother is pregnant and they couldn't be happier. My mom, dad, _and_ stepdad. So, you can shove your words back down your throat. You don't know me, so you can't go saying anything you want. Besides, you should be considered _mentally ill_ if you think such words and behavior will actually make you likable."

At that, Keiko stood in front of her, getting into her personal space. "You tramp. You don't know what I can do to you."

"And you don't know what _I_ can do to _you. Get out of my face."_ With that, she threw a glare that caused the wealthy girl to freeze in fear. If she didn't move, she was going to get hurt. "Such a shame, too. You were really pretty." With that, Sawako walked off, leaving Kyoya and everyone around him staring in shock. A newfound sense of admiration overtook him, and he realized why she appealed to him so much.

.

.

.

There was fire in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A true beauty. She was absolutely breathtaking, and Kyoya wasn't the only one that thought so. Shimizu Tetsuya was the complete opposite of his younger sister. He absolutely despised her personality, which made the young Sawako's remarks all the more satisfying. He had noticed her as soon as she entered the room, and found her to be the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He had planned on introducing himself but the youngest Ootori beat him to it. Now, he saw his chance and took it.

"Excuse me, Miss Aizawa?"

She turned to him, her lovely eyes still burning gorgeously, stunning him. "Yes?"

He almost forgot to speak. "U-Um...I'd like to apologize on behalf of my sister."

Her eyes widened. _"That_ was your sister?" Before she continued, she caught herself, realizing who she was referring to. "Sorry..."

"No, no. I understand your shock. Many are surprised that we're related, but she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Forgive me for being skeptical, but I don't think so. And I don't plan on getting to know her. Not until she grows up and learns how to speak to others."

"I understand."

"And don't apologize for her actions. She's old enough to know when she's wrong."

He sighed. "Yeah..."

"So...what's your major?"

He chuckled. "Quite a jump in subject. But, I'm majoring in pre-law."

"Oh really? My best friend plans to do the same."

"That's great. And what is your major?"

"Oh, I'm still in my second year of high school."

"Oh? You look so much older."

"I blame the dress."

He laughed, a gentle sound that seemed to represent everything that he stood for. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think it looks lovely on you. Unfortunately, it couldn't do you more justice."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant personally, you look too beautiful in anything that you'd wear. Forgive me if that sounded rude."

"It's no problem."

"For the record, I think your parents are rather amazing. The fact that they can still be so close even thought they're divorced is inspiring. They really do look happy."

"Thank you...Oh, I never caught your name."

"Shimizu Tetsuya."

"Shimizu-san...You already know my last name, but I'm Aizawa Sawako."

"Sawako..." The name seemed to bring a sense of delight to him. If he played his cards right, he might be able to get on a first-name basis with her.

"Excuse me." The two turned to find Kyoya.

"Kyoya, how are you?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm well, and you?"

"Wonderful. Did you need Miss Aizawa?"

"Yes. Her father is looking for her."

"Oh, such a shame. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Aizawa Sawako. I do hope we meet again."

"Likewise, Mr. Shimizu Tetsuya." At that, she followed Kyoya to the other side of the hall, smirking. "My dad isn't really looking for me, is he?"

The bespectacled host froze. She was a smart one. "You are dangerously keen."

"It's more of I know my dad. If he was looking for me, he wouldn't send a boy to do it. He doesn't trust boys enough for that. He would do it himself."

"An overprotective father..."

"Yeah. But, he's trying to let me have my freedom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's realizing that I'm growing up, and he trusts that I'll make the right decisions. It just pains him because I'm his only daughter, his only child. Like how Ranka feels about Haruhi dating. He and my mom are helping get through it."

"I see...You and Haruhi seem close."

"That's an understatement. We're practically sisters. We even planned on doing the honor program together, but..." She paused.

"But?"

"A friend of ours got really hurt, and I couldn't leave her alone like that. So, I withdrew my application and stayed to protect her. Haruhi understood completely. Even though we don't go to the same school, we still make sure to keep in contact every day."

 _So, she's very loyal to her friends._ "That..."

"Kinda childish, huh?"

"Not at all. It's admirable...I've never met a person who would give up an opportunity to excel for a friend. I wish there were more people like you..."

"It doesn't matter if the other is selfish. Just assume that they'll leave you behind when you need them most."

"Do you ever regret it?"

Sawako smiled. Despite her fiery attitude from before, it was a gentle and beautifully warm sight. Her eyes seemed to glow with more passion, but her gaze was still burning bright. "Not one bit. Her happiness, her well-being means so much more to me than any scholarship."

At that point, Kyoya knew. They hadn't spoke for long, but he knew. He knew that he would enjoy a life with her. He wanted to have these kinds of conversations with her, ones where they would listen and be able to give each other's opinion without judgement. He wanted to see those warm smiles and burning gazes. He had to make sure this engagement will survive. It pained him that he had to keep it a secret. If she was to be his fiancee, then she should know about it.

"So, you were jealous that I was spending time with Shimizu-san."

"Wh-What?" That caught him off guard.

"Aww, you stuttered! It's really cute."

That only made the usually composed Kyoya even more flustered. "Wh-Where-ahem-where did that come from?"

"We deviated from the topic at hand, and that was your little white lie. So, I figured you just didn't like me talking to another guy. I didn't know you were possessive, Kyoya-san."

 _Busted._ "That's an interesting notion, in its own way."

She laughed, a musical sound that just made him light up. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Good, because I really don't want to incriminate myself any further."

The two continued chatting, Kyoya finding that he really was enjoying her company. She was witty, but polite. But, she was also rather wise beyond her years, and very good to debate with. When other guests approached her, whether to introduce themselves and make small talk, or to insult her, she responded accordingly. She either made the conversation engaging, or responded to the insults with scathing, yet tactful and tasteful remarks. In the end, she was able to impress everyone that she came in contact with. He was worried that she was going to recede into her shell, but he found that Haruhi was right. Once she got past introductions, she truly was a treat to have around.

* * *

Their parents had been keeping an eye on the two throughout the evening, all were surprised by how well Sawako interacted with others. However, they were more surprised by how well she and Kyoya got along. Keiichi didn't know how to feel about it. Half of him was relieved that the two were doing so well, and the other half was hoping she would hate him. But, he knew Kyoya was a good boy, and he seemed to really take interest in his daughter. Every bit of his actions were genuine, especially his smiles. _Especially_ his smiles. They were nothing compared to his usual fake smiles he gives to the other girls that threw themselves at him. And it was all because of Sawako.

Uh oh.

Now, she's enjoying herself.

A father's worst nightmare.

"They look like they're getting along well," Yoshio said.

"Yeah..." Keiichi sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Not particularly. I'm just trying to grasp reality."

"Aizawa-sensei?"

"You know, ever since Sawako was a child, I treated her like a princess. One that didn't need a prince. I told her every day that boys were gross and evil, and to never grow up. And the biggest fear any father would have is the day their baby girl finally does grow up. And I'm watching her do that, with Kyoya-kun. And I'll be honest, it is the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed."

Keiichi has never been this open about his emotions with anyone outside of his family. But he wasn't speaking to him as an employee, but as one father to another. "I'll be frank as well. I had felt that same terror when marrying off Fuyumi. I know I shouldn't have, but she is still my only daughter. I do wish for her happiness, as I do for all of my children. I'll admit that I haven't been father-of-the-year at any given time, but I still want my children to be happy and know what to do for themselves, and to tell me. That is why I am so worried for Kyoya. Even though he could relax, he has it harder since he wants to, in a way, surpass his brothers. But, the harder he tries, the colder he becomes, and I don't want him to become like that. I don't want him to become like me." Yoshio watched his youngest son steal an exhausted looking Sawako away.

"Ootori-sama..."

"This is the first time I've ever seen him smile like that. I think Miss Sawako would be good for him. He shows his softer side."

"Why must we keep this engagement a secret from her?" Yuuna asked. "Kyoya-kun already knows. I don't think it's fair."

"I want them to get to know each other without them feeling like it's an obligation. I want a real love to blossom before she finds out. She will know very soon. You can tell her about her being engaged, but do not tell her it's Kyoya."

"Still don't think it's fair."

"I know."

The mother sighed. "You know, you have every chance to tell them how you feel. To tell them how proud you are of them. You should do it every day because life is short and doesn't stop to dwell on the past. If you love your children, then tell them."

"I see..." Why did it seem like anyone in acquaintance with Haruhi was wiser than he? Or maybe it was a commoner thing.

"It may not seem like much, but those three words mean a lot," Kazuhiko said. "When Yuuna and Keiich divorced, Sawako was a mess, and she thought she was at fault. And when she met me, I could have sworn she spent her time plotting ways to destroy me. She accused me of making her mommy stop loving her. But, that was because we were planning our wedding, and Yuuna barely had time to visit."

"I've never seen that girl cry that much and that hard in my life," Yuuna said. "And it was all because I stopped telling her that I loved her. So, Ootori-sama, communicate properly with your children. Believe it or not, they depend on those three words. Those words shapes them."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So, someone let me know that in my description, I made Sawako seem like a shy introvert, yet in the story, she was portrayed as the complete opposite. So, I went back and changed the description a little, and made a few edits so that story doesn't contradict with the description. They may not be apparent or noticeable, but they are important. I also went back because I noticed that I haven't been putting any punctuation in some of the dialogue and it bugged the hell out of me. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

* * *

Kyoya led Sawako outside to the maze garden. He watched her stare in awe at its grandeur, admiring every flower she came across. The moon shone brightly, catching her in its translucent light.

She looked beautiful, her entire being seeming to bewitch him.

"Whenever we host a party like this, I come here to rest. Mainly, to hide. It's basically a glorified hiding spot."

"It's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind disappearing in a place like this."

"It has its charm. I use this maze to paint."

"You paint?"

"It's more of a mindless hobby of mine. I haven't created any works in a while. I just haven't had the muse or motivation for it." _Until now._

"I don't think it's mindless."

"Hm?"

"Drawing, let alone painting, is a challenge. But, it's an effective way to let out your emotions and immortalize them on a blank canvas. It's even better if you really enjoy it. So, I think you should get back into it."

He chuckled. She really was a breath of fresh air. "What about you? What secret talent do you have?"

Sawako blushed. "It's a bit cliched, but I sing."

"You sing?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't expect that from me."

"I pegged you for a violinist."

"I can't do anything with a violin. Singing is my passion. Those who know about it call me 'Siren'."

"You don't lead wandering men to their deaths, do you?"

"Maybe..."

"I wouldn't mind falling victim to your voice."

"Aren't you a flirt?"

"Only when I truly like someone's company, and I _really_ enjoy your company."

"How suave."

"May I hear you sing?"

"U-Um..."

"Please?"

"If you come to my school's festival, then you can." _That'll deter him._

"Okay."

She blinked at his response. "What?"

"I'll go to your festival."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Beyond serious."

"K-Kyoya-san..."

"Let me be upfront. I plan to see you more often. Like I said, I enjoy your company, and the conversations that comes with it. I'd like to spend more time with you, to get to know you."

"Then, what's stopping you? It's certainly not your father."

"Nothing."

"So..."

"This means that we'll be seeing more of each other, then."

"Yeah."

"So, I'll be going to your festival."

"Wow..."

"You know, Haruhi wasn't completely wrong when she warned you. You _should_ be wary of me. I'm not particularly a kind person. I tend to view relationships as having a benefit to me. And I'm not afraid to blackmail or to turn my back on someone if I find that they're not useful to me. I'm telling you this because I also want you to consider this carefully. Do you really want to continue acquainting yourself with someone like me?"

Sawako stared at the third year. She saw how serious he was, and it kind of scared her. But, she also saw how serious he was about sticking with her. She recalled how he acted with others throughout the evening. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"What merit do you get for being around me?"

"What?"

"What's in it for you? What benefit is there in getting close to me?"

She asked the question, but he should have expected it. "Knowing you."

"Huh?"

"I told you that I want to get to know you better. The merit is that I get to learn about you. Spend time with you. I guess that's all I really want."

"I see...Another thing. If you're really a cold, manipulative person, then who was that man that I've been spending my entire evening with?" She watched for any change in expression. "Because all I saw were genuine smiles. All I heard were warm, genuine laughs, and real interest in everyone else. You didn't fake any of that. I think that was the real Kyoya I was hanging out with. Not this cold thing of a man that you claim to be."

Was she serious? "You really don't understand-"

"No, I probably don't. But, I want to. If we're doing this, I want to see the real you. One hundred percent. And if you really are what you say you are, well tough shit, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

And there it was. The fire in her eyes. She was quite the spitfire. He was certain that he will be able to spend the rest of his life with her. This engagement might not be a chore like he thought. "Alright. But, understand that there's no turning back. I'm a persistent man. Come hell or high water, we're in this together."

Sawako chuckled, marching up to him. She pulled his face down by his tie, so he was eye level to her. "Believe me, Kyoya-san. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Haruhi was pacing back and forth in the empty club room, Kyoya just blankly watching her. She had just learned about the arranged marriage that his and Sawako's father planned, and that Sawako had no idea of it. Haruhi was at a loss.

"She doesn't know that she's engaged to you...and you didn't even hint at it to her..."

"I know it sounds bad-"

"It _is_ bad! How can you start a relationship with a secret?! She has every right to know!"

 _"I know._ But, I was ordered not to tell her. We're supposed to meet the day after her festival."

"You need to talk to your father and tell him that you want her to know that she's engaged to you now. Because, the fact that you kept such a _major_ detail from her will not only piss her off, but ruin your chances at really courting her."

"Haruhi, you think I don't know that? Aizawa-sensei is going to tell her about the engagement. She deserves that at the very least. Whether she learns that it's me or not is up to my father. But, you have to promise me that you won't tell her about any of this."

"Yeah, I promise. But, don't come crying to me when she decides that she hates you because you weren't honest with her."

"I know."

"Does Tamaki know?"

"He knows that I'm engaged to someone I haven't met yet. That's about it."

"You didn't tell him that you she doesn't know that she's engaged."

"Do you have any idea how bad that would go?"

"Good point. So, what do you think of her?"

"I never thought that I could ever get flustered by a girl."

 _"No..._ You got flustered?"

"Your friend is a flirt. And she didn't even realize it. She is a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh, my god. The stutter."

"She told you?"

"In detail."

"I'm gonna kill her."

"If it makes you feel any better, she said that it was really cute and made you look human."

"You're really enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Immensely. I have something to pick on you for."

"You..."

"But, on a serious note, Kyoya-senpai. If you hurt her, I'll make sure you won't be able to show your face anywhere again. Are we clear?"

He had to admit, Haruhi was actually scary at the moment. He'd like to think that she doesn't particularly have the means to do him any harm, but she can be quite terrifying if it meant protecting her loved ones. So, the prospect of her retaliating aggressively was very, _very_ real. "Crystal."

"Good. Now, about her festival. The fact that you're also going is going to be problematic."

"How so?"

"You're a pretty well-known to the girls at her school. Actually, the entire club is. So, in order to have a peaceful and enjoyable time with Sawako, you'll have to keep it on the down-low. I already know she hasn't told Chizuru because she gets too excited and blabs."

"My main concern is Tamaki. Since it's a weekend, he's bound to ambush us with ludicrous plan of his."

"Oh, yeah...Sucks to be you, I go early to help her set up."

"You just like to rub it in, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, you do realize that Tamaki gets up at an ungodly hour and will most likely get to you as you're leaving to the festival."

"Oh...damn."

"So, either way, we both might end up dealing with him."

She sighed. "Ne, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about this engagement?"

"I'll be honest, when my father told me about it, I thought that while he had good intentions for Aizawa-sensei, it was going to be a chore. While I like her father, I hadn't met her, and I really didn't know what expect. It was going to be a like a business contract. However, after meeting her the other night, I thought it won't be so bad. Yes, it's gonna take some time for real and legitimate feelings to develop, but I know I won't hate it. I'd like for it to work out."

"Alright. I trust you with her, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Sawako stared at her parents, unsure how to really respond to the information that they presented to her. All she could do was try to reign in her anger before she blew up.

"I'm engaged. And you both knew this for some time and waited until now to tell me."

"Sawako-" Keiichi began.

"No, dad. That's unfair. I understand why, and I'm happy that you were given this opportunity to start your medical chain. But, you could have told me that I was marrying this guy. And I don't even know who it is. When were you gonna tell me? The day before actually meeting him?"

"Kinda..."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll find out when you do meet."

"Well, when am I supposed to meet my 'fiance'?"

"The day after your festival."

"Really?"

"Your grandmother is working on your kimono right now."

Sawako sighed. "I'm more mad that you kept it from me than the fact that I'm getting married. I'm still miffed about that. I never planned on it."

"Eh?" Yuuna said. "You never wanted to get married?"

"Not particulary. I'm all for dating, like I said. But, I don't think I can see myself settling down. It just seems too weird to me."

"You're truly something else. But, you'll still do it?"

"It's for dad."

"There is a condition," Keiichi said.

"What?"

"You two will have a trial run of six months. If you guys can't seem to last that long, the engagement will be dissolved, and I'll only have a clinic."

"Oh..."

"Please tell me you won't purposely make the relationship insufferable," Yuuna said. "I know it's selfish, but-"

"It's okay, really. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for dad to get a chance to start his own medical chain? And, I'm not opposed to marriage. What if I really like this guy? Then, it'll be a win-win situation. I'll do it because I want to. I'm not gonna be spoiled and disrespect you and the family I'm marrying into like that."

Her parents smiled. She really was their pride and joy. "You're too good for parents like us," Keiichi said.

"Dad, I swear if you don't stop looking guilty, we will box."

He blinked at her. The issue is, she'd really do it. He laughed at that. "I love you, Sawa."

"I love you, too. You-" She stopped when she realized something.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that I'm gonna be having a lot more fittings for dresses..."

"Oh, my god."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Sawako knows that she's engaged?" Kyoya asked. He was in his father's study, discussing their engagement.

"Yes, and she was rather angry at the fact that this was kept from her, as she should. But, she should be angry at me and not her father. However, she's willing to go through with it."

"I have a request. Can we move the meeting date closer?"

"Oh?"

"I plan to go to her festival, and our meeting is the day after. I find it rather inappropriate to do that. And I find it unfair to her that she has to wait to meet me when she already has. Besides, it's better to do it sooner than later or we will have some issues."

"Aizawa-san had asked the same thing. Since you both are adamant, I can reschedule for the end of this week."

"Thank you, father."

"Make sure you are prepared. I'll notify them right now. You may leave."

Kyoya left. Once he closed the door, he rushed to his room and called Haruhi. "Haruhi!"

"Kyoya-senpai? What's wrong?"

"She knows she's engaged."

"I know, she just texted me."

"And we're moving the meeting forward by a week."

"What?"

"Apparently her dad and I had the same idea. Since it wasn't fair to her, especially since it was originally after her festival, we decided to do it the week before."

"That's great. But, you better hope that she doesn't slug you first."

"I know. Now that I think about it, I'm a little nervous."

"You? Nervous? This is new. Who are you and what have you done to Kyoya-senpai?"

"I'm serious. I wonder how she would react to the fact that I'm her fiance?"

"Trust me, she would be nervous too. But, I don't think she'd hate it. In fact, with how you both described your time together to me, I think she'd be relieve that it's with you and not some complete stranger."

"I'm still a stranger to her."

"But, she has an idea of what kind of guy you are. So, I think you guys will be fine."

"Okay..."

* * *

Chizuru and Daisuke were at a loss for words. During lunch, Sawako decided to let them know, and they had no idea how to react.

"Guys?"

"You're...engaged? And you don't know who it is?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope. I'll meet him this weekend."

"Can't you say no?" Chizuru asked.

"Not really. The condition is that we have to last for six months, but if it doesn't work, we don't get married and my dad only gets a clinic, and he'd be on his own for the rest."

"Then, why not make it difficult?"

"Chizu...I don't want to do that. I want to give it my all for this, and if we work out, then great. I don't care that I'm getting married. If we happen to like each other within those six months, then why ruin that? Everyone would be happy."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"What about that Kyoya guy?" Daisuke asked. "I thought you liked him."

"We're gonna still be friends."

He sighed. "Your fiance better treat you right, or he will get hurt."

"Listen, my dad would get to him before you could even come up with a plan to hurt him."

"Yeah...Your dad is pretty crazy."

"He's having it rough, though. He knows that he agreed to it, but I'm still gonna be with someone. That scares the fuck out of him."

"I would be scared too if I didn't know what kind of man my daughter would be marrying."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

The weekend arrived a bit too soon for Sawako's taste, and she was a nervous wreck. Her grandmother was helping her put on the kimono she made, but was getting frustrated with her constant shaking.

"Sawako, sweetheart...STAND STILL!"

"I'm trying, _obaachan_. I'm nervous."

"I know, but you have to look gorgeous for your future husband."

"Where did you get these materials? I didn't even know you had them around."

"I've accumulated quite a lot in my days. When I heard about this engagement, oh, I was so mad at your father for agreeing to such a thing. I was so worried that you were going to be set up with someone you might not even love in ten years. And knowing you, you would still go along and try to make it work for the trial period so your father could excel."

"Obaachan..."

"However, I have a very good feeling about this. This will be good for you. It may be difficult at first, but in the long run, it will be worth it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I am. Besides, my darling granddaughter is the most beautiful and hardworking girl in the world. I know he'll love you. Now, let's finish you up."

* * *

Kyoya was actually really nervous. He was sitting at a table in the restaurant his father arranged for them to meet. He subconsciously fiddled with his tie, and kept staring at his watch. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but the fact that he kept this engagement from Sawako was gonna make things kick off with a rocky start. He heard girls talking about him, admiring him. He noticed a couple of girls were planning on approaching him, and he _really_ didn't want that.

"Ne, look at her!" someone said.

"She's gorgeous. Is she going on a date?"

"She's wearing a kimono?"

At that, he turned...and was stunned.

Sawako was definitely wearing a kimono, but it suited her wonderfully. The colors of mint green and blue cooled her warm skin. But, her golden obi seemed to make up for it. Her hair was tied into and elegant bun, adorned with a blue lotus flower and various gems. Her make up was light, but that didn't matter. He got to see her natural beauty and he loved it. She spotted him, and he waved, smiling at the way she practically fell forward when she realized what was going on. Quickly, she made her way towards him, her eyes aflame.

"Sawako-san-"

"You are an asshole." He froze. Well, he should've expected that. "You could've at least hinted at me that _you_ were my fiance."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. I really, _really_ wanted to, though."

"I guess there's no point in getting really angry over it. I already let it all out when my parents told me."

"Okay..."

"I'm not going to hit you. I really should, but I won't."

"Shall we go for a walk? We're attracting a lot of attention."

"Yeah." He offered his arm, and she took it. They headed to the Japanese garden behind the building. Sawako wasn't really expecting that she was engaged to Kyoya. She feared that it was going to be a complete stranger. "You know...I'm quite relieved that it's you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, at least I know you to some degree. I thought I was going to be with a complete stranger."

"Well, we are somewhat strangers to each other."

"Yeah. I guess I understand why I had to come to that party."

"It was to get to know you and see how you would fare against the upper class."

"So, how did I do?"

"You did very well. Everyone was rather impressed. Many of your father's colleagues asked why he hasn't brought you along more often."

"I see... I should be expecting this more often, huh?"

"I know you're uncomfortable with it, but you'll be fine."

"If you say so."

He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him, her face bright red. "You look beautiful. I didn't get to tell you that."

"Th-Thank you. You look handsome. I thought physical contact should be limited."

"Shh...No one's watching."

"Aren't you a rebel?"

"For you."

"So, this is really happening..."

"We'll try this for six months. I don't plan to slack off."

She smiled. "Neither do I. Hang on...was this what you meant when you said you planned on seeing me more often?"

He chuckled. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Shut up. Why did you move the meet date forward?"

"Your festival. It would've been wrong to spend time with you then, and the next day you find out that you were with your fiance the entire time. I thought you would've been angrier."

"You called it. I would've been."

"My father wants you to meet the rest of the family, and a few of our close associates."

"So soon?"

"Our associates are basically the members of the Host Club and their parents. Don't worry about them, they're more bark than bite. My brothers and sister however...you'll have to prep yourself. My sister won't be the problem, it'll be my brothers."

"Oh...that's just peachy."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. They're going to have to acknowledge you as family at some point."

"They weren't happy about the arrangement?"

"It's not that, they weren't happy with who it was with. They haven't met Haruhi, either, so they have yet to learn."

"Oh."

"You'll have a lot to learn, which includes how our business runs. You'll need to know what is expected of a wife of the Ootoris."

"Jesus Christ, really?"

Kyoya sighed. "Not really. I was pulling your leg."

"I hate you."

"Well, I wasn't kidding about the business part. I don't want you to suffer through the tiny details of the elite. All you would really need is dance lessons, dinner etiquette, things like that."

Sawako smirked, thinking that these tasks were rather simple. "Okay...how hard could that be?"


	7. Chapter 7

They were hard. They were very hard. Who knew there was so much to dinner etiquette? Sawako was having a less than joyful time with her lessons. She knew she had to train to be a proper lady, but her tutors seemed to be even stricter than Miura-sensei. It was rather overwhelming. The only thing she enjoyed was the dance lessons. She actually had fun with it. At the moment, she was hiding with Kyoya in the garden.

"Are you done with your lessons?"

"Yeah, and now I just want to rest and focus on school."

"I hardly call that resting, especially if you're studying."

"Meh. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me then."

"You have to study. I'll be a distraction."

"A very good distraction."

"Kyoya-san!"

"Just 'Kyoya'. There's really no need to add any honorifics now."

"I guess you're right."

"So..."

"No, Kyoya. Finish studying first. You don't want to get scolded."

He chuckled, but complied, leaving the two to study in a comfortable silence. Once they were done, Kyoya decided to sit next to her. "Now, about that talk..."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really. I don't mind, especially since it's you."

"You're quite the charmer."

"Even though we're already engaged, I'd still like to court you properly. So, that includes the charm and flirting."

"Hmm...Good luck with that."

"You don't have any faith in my abilities?"

"Oh, I do. I'm just not easy to court."

"I love a challenge."

"As do I. I'd like to see how long I'll be able to resist."

"'Resist'? Am I sensing that I'll win you over some time in the future?"

"Perhaps. It's very, _very_ likely. Work hard, my darling fiance."

"I plan to," he promised with the slightest brush of fingers on skin. "Do think you're ready to meet my siblings?"

"Nope."

"Sawako..."

"I don't think I'll ever _really_ be prepared. It's like when I met your father. I knew I was going to meet him, but I still wasn't prepared for it."

"Fuyumi is harmless. Actually, I think you'd like her. My brothers, however...while they know to be respectful to you, they won't be afraid to make certain jabs at you. Especially Yuuichi. Akito is a little kinder. He still will be rude, but will think twice about it."

"There's a 'but'..."

"But...when it comes down to it, they're respectable gentlemen. They do care about other things that doesn't have to do with business. I have low blood pressure and collapse whenever I allow it to get too low. One time, my first year, I collapsed after my blood pressure dipped below usual. Yuuichi absolutely _panicked._ He was the first to get to me whereas Fuyumi would. When I finally came to, he was a mess. Quite a sight from someone who usually snubs his younger brother. Now, I just don't let him live it down."

"That's cute. I wouldn't let him live it down either. What's Fuyumi like?"

"Very sweet. Motherly, a little like Tamaki if Haruhi told you the stories. She has a son, Akira, who is quite the character."

"How old is he?"

"Two."

"Oh, that evil age. Yeah, he'll be something of a handful."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I babysit from time-to-time. and they're always two-year-old toddlers. So, I know what it feels like. But no matter, I'll always love them."

"It sounds like you want to have kids of your own."

"Eventually, even if I didn't want to settle down, at first."

"Oh? How come?"

"Partially because I couldn't see myself actually getting married. The other part is the fear of divorce. I don't want my kids to go through what I did, even if things work out in the end. Even though my parents are the best of friends now, seven-year-old me was terrified. I didn't understand anything except my parents didn't want to be together anymore. And my mom didn't visit that often, so I got it in my head that she didn't love me anymore because of Kazuhiko."

"How'd that go?"

"I spent every second of my time plotting his demise."

"Oh dear."

"I had even set up booby traps specifically made for him. But, when he and mom came by, and he asked me to be their flower girl, I cried. Hard. Because reality hit and I realized that my mom wasn't gonna get back together with my dad. And I saw it as she won't ever love us again. Let me tell you, I've never seen her cry like that before."

"But, you know now."

"Yeah. Which is why she tells me she loves me every day. She says it's essential that a child hear those words daily."

"That explains everything."

"Eh?"

"My father sat down with me yesterday, and we had a heart-to-heart chat. He wanted to apologize for how hard he's been pushing me, and told me to not hesitate to tell him if he's being to hard. He ended the conversation with an 'I love you'."

"Oh yeah, that's got my mother written all over it."

He chuckled. "I answered with those words, and thanked him for being hard on me because it helped me realize what I want. And I seriously meant it."

"What do you want?"

"I want to go into architecture. I want to create things and watch them last through generations. However, I want to see this partnership prosper. So, I'm torn whether to go with my passion or to continue on with what my father has planned for me, but in my own way."

Sawako smiled. "That's something you'll figure out when the time comes."

"What about you?"

"Initially, I wanted to go into music, but I've seen how my dad affects people's lives. I want to do that. I want to bring smiles like that to ailing children, so...I've decided to do what's necessary and become the next head and CEO to this group."

"You know you'd have to work hard and go into both business and medicine."

"I'm completely aware of that. That's why I'm thinking about doing the honor program at Ouran."

"You've been thinking about it that much?"

"Yeah. I'm an only child, so there's no one else there to take over once our dads retire. No one except us. I know you have your passion, so I want you to pursue it. I'll be able to handle things."

"Sawako, let me make some things clear. You're not going to manage this alone. I _refuse._ This marriage is a partnership, especially when it comes to this company. You'll obviously take the role as head since the company will be in your name. However, the responsibilities should not be yours alone. As your future husband, I have to share those responsibilities. If I do go into architecture, I won't solely focus on that. I want to be by your side when managing everything.

"Kyoya-"

"Sawako, please. I understand your independence, but you'll have to learn how to rely on others. Especially those you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

"Okay."

"Anyway, are you sure you want to attend Ouran? What about your friend?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. I don't know if I'll be comfortable leaving her alone like that. Sure, she has Daisuke, but I've always been there for her. I would hate myself if something happened."

"That's something you and her need to discuss. But, I think she would understand, and push for you to go for it. Anyway, does she know you're engaged to me?"

"Oh yeah. She and Dai want to meet you. And by meet, I mean interrogate."

"I see...This is going to be fun. I was already interrogated by Haruhi. Do you think it's wise to let me speak to them? I won't be kind, especially if they insinuate foul play."

"Good point. But, they won't leave you alone at the festival if you don't put their minds at ease. They'll think I'm being biased since Chizuru has kind of the same mentality as my dad."

Kyoya sighed. "Alright, I guess."

"Good. You can come with me to Haruhi's tomorrow."

"Why Haruhi's?"

"That's where we have our movie night."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You know, eventually, she's going to bring Tamaki."

"You know about her liking him?"

"She practically admitted it to me. Well, not exactly, but she's like an open book when it comes to him. But, no matter how smart she is, she's still _really_ dense."

"Tamaki is just an idiot."

"Eh, yeah."

"So, are you sure about this?"

"Nope. That's why we're doing this."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sawako _still_ hasn't punched you yet?" Haruhi asked. She was helping Kyoya set up for club since she was actually rather early.

"Why are you waiting so earnestly for it? If she hasn't done it by now, she won't do it. Besides, she's already told me my punishment."

"Oh yeah... Movie night. That's a shit-show waiting to happen."

"Are you both this vulgar?"

"Eh, pretty much."

"I don't particularly need their blessing since this engagement is out of their control. But, I would like as little enemies as possible."

"The thing is, Daisuke would warm up to you easily, despite his being our older brother. Chizuru on the other hand...she'll want your head."

"I thought it would be flip-flopped."

"You'd think, but it's not the case."

"So she'll hate me regardless."

"Yeah. But Sawako and I will moderate."

"It's not a debate."

"It'll be an argument, and I know how harsh you can be."

"Yeah, it would be best for you two to moderate."

"Uh huh."

Before Kyoya could respond, Tamaki barged in, hysterical. "Mommy! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?!"

"Tamaki, I told you this already."

"Not that you already met her!"

"How the hell did you find out already?"

"My father. But, that's besides the point."

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked, entering the club room with his younger brother in tow.

"Why's Tono crying now?" he added. Honey and Mori arrived a little after, being the first time this week.

"Tamaki, stop being so dramatic."

"Who is it? Is she going to make you stop being a host? She's going to ruin this family!"

"'She'?" Honey asked. This was the first time he's heard about a mystery girl in Kyoya's life. He also found it odd that Haruhi was already here. She's usually the last one to show up.

"Tell me!" He finally noticed his favorite host, who was red with anger. Then, something in his mind clicked. "It's not Haruhi...is it?"

"Tama-"

"Oh my god! How could you?! She is our precious daughter!"

"Tamaki-senpai, SHUT UP!" Haruhi shouted, silencing the blond. She was at her wits' end with how much he was freaking out. "No, it's not me. If you'd stop your fucking hissy fit, Kyoya would've already told you. Now, stop talking." She looked at Kyoya.

He only sighed "It's best that everyone sits down. Where's Renge? I think she should really hear this."

"At an Anime Club meeting."

"Alright. Well, to put it frankly...I'm engaged."

"Really? Kaoru asked.

"Who did your dad set you up with this time?" Hikaru added.

"I'm a little offended that you believe that I'm incapable of marrying for love."

"You are," the twins countered.

"Shut up. Yes, my father arranged this marriage, but I found that I genuinely like her. Actually, very much so that if this business plan fails, I'd still actively pursue her and hopefully marry her."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Kyoya..."

"I didn't realize that you liked her _this_ much, senpai." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, do you know who his fiancee is?"

"I'd hope so since she's my best friend."

"Eh?" Honey gasped. "Sawako-chan?"

"Yes, Sawako," Kyoya said. "That was why we met at the party."

"You said you haven't met your fiancee yet. Why'd you lie? Does she know?"

"Because my father told me to keep it a secret. She didn't even know she was engaged, let alone engaged to me when we met, and believe me, she almost punched me when we _did_ formally meet as an engaged couple."

"So, what now?"

"We have a trial period of six months. If it doesn't work out, the engagement will be dissolved and the business contract will take another route. But, I really want this to work. So no drama from you."

"I just didn't think your father would pick any other commoner besides Haruhi."

"Neither did I, but he saw her father as a promising man, and wanted to help him."

"Really? That's it? No ulterior motive?" Hikaru asked.

"Let me tell you, I've been searching for one since this all started. There is none. He's quite fond of her, so I doubt there's anything else."

"And you like her?"

"Very much so."

"I guess it's alright then."

"What about the club," Kaoru asked.

"I'll no longer be a host. I'll just remain the vice-president and coordinator."

"Really?"

"I don't see many guests to begin with. So, it's not a problem. And it would be inappropriate to continue while I'm with her."

"I don't think Sawako would be happy about it," Haruhi said.

"I _want_ to do this. It's not like I have to. I'd rather solely focus my attention on my fiancee than the numerous girls that I know won't keep my interest like she does. I'm serious about this."

"Well...if Kyoya-senpai's alright with it, then it's cool," Kaoru said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Now, shall we set up for the activities?"

"Hang on," Tamaki said. "Shouldn't the ladies know about this?"

"I don't know..."

"Why not? They should at least know why you're no longer going to be an active host."

"Tama-chan's right," Honey said. "It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Well, alright. We will keep it simple."

"But-"

 _"Simple._ There will be no extravagant nonsense when telling them. A simple announcement. That's all."

"Will you have a bachelor party?"

"Tamaki!"

"Alright, alright. No extravagant nonsense."

"Thank you."

* * *

The Host Club was open for business as usual, but the hosts weren't their usual selves, especially Kyoya. He was entertaining a young heiress who was a little too spoiled and a little too handsy for his liking. She was a bit like Reiko, and also had a huge crush on him. It took him his all to not snap at her for all the ludicrous and insensitive things that came out of her mouth. In order to keep himself sane, he thought about his bride-to-be. He'd have to bring her to the club one day. Maybe after she transfers here. _If_ she transfers.

"Am I boring you, Kyoya" his guest asked, clearly annoyed.

He snapped out of his reverie and blinked at her. _Well, damn._ "Not at ll. It's just that I've a lot on my mind is all. Forgive me for being so out of touch."

Her face softened. "It's understandable, being the third son and all. It's not your fault that you won't be able to truly surpass your brothers and become head."

Now he was _really_ struggling to keep himself from snapping.

Haruhi had been watching the third year and all she knew was that she actually wanted to slap his guest. Instead, she went to Tamaki, who looked a little irritated. "Tamaki-senpai, he looks like he wants murder her."

"I know, but I don't want to go near her lest I say something and ruin our reputations."

"Hmm...I've got an idea." She pulled out her phone and started typing rapidly. Less than a minute later, Kyoya's phone rings and she saw his whole demeanor change for the better.

"Excuse me, I have to take this."

"What?"

"It's my father."

"Oh...well, alright."

He went to the adjacent room where they kept all the costumes and answered. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"I'm glad," Sawako said. " Haruhi told me that you needed some calming down because you were dealing with a difficult guest?"

"Did she now? Remind me to reduce her debt."

"When are you gonna tell her that she paid it off?"

"My graduation."

"Kyoya."

"Alright, I'll tell her soon."

"So, what did this difficult guest say?"

"Just made a jab at my being the youngest son."

"Did she really?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to have a few choice words with her?"

"Oh, god no. You'll make her cry."

"Good."

"Oh my-"

"Feeling better?"

"So much better."

"Good. You're rather patient. I thought I was gonna get a call saying you finally snapped. I would've been there in a heartbeat."

"Oh, I know you would. That's why I don't want you to see me like that."

"I'm gonna see it eventually. No need to worry about it. Now, what's that girl's name?"

"Why?"

"Future reference."

"Sawako..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Now I _have_ to worry."

"Name."

"Ryuzaki Shouko."

"Ryuzaki Shouko...Okay, committed to memory."

"Oh dear."

"I said don't worry about it."

"She's Reiko's best friend."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

 _"And_ they're both in love with me, and think it's their God-given right to marry me." There was silence, then a click of a tongue. "Sawako?"

"They're in for a rude awakening."

"Is somebody jealous?"

"Not particularly."

"'Not particularly'? I can hear it in your voice."

She growled. "Maybe a little. I really shouldn't be since I see you almost every day."

"Perhaps, but I think I like it. I'm quite flattered."

"Don't let it get to your head."

"I make no such promises. But, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that gets jealous."

"Oh, shut up."

"Believe me, I'll be far worse when we start going out. I just know that you'll get a lot of attention, and I don't like sharing what's mine."

"'What's yours'? My, you really _are_ possessive. That's kind of hot."

"Be careful. You'll end up seeing how possessive I can be."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It goes both ways. Now, go back to work before you get an angry guest on your ass."

"I'll see you."

"See you." She hung up and he sighed happily. Her voice will always cheer him up. Now, he was ready to deal with his arrogant 'princess'. He returned to their little corner, where she sat chatting with Keiko. He really wasn't ready to deal with both of them.

"Kyoya, darling. How are you," she asked.

"I'm well, thank you. I don't think I ever scheduled you for today, though."

"Really? I might've been scheduled for tomorrow. How silly of me to mix that up. I guess I have to leave now."

 _Goddamn it._ "No...you already went through the trouble."

"Oh, you're so kind to me."

"You don't mind, do you, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Not at all..." she gritted.

"So, Kyoya. My father is holding a gala and would love if you and your father attended. Actually, I'd love for you to be my date."

"Keiko!" Shouko said. "That's not fair!"

"Maybe when your mother holds another party, you can have Kyoya be your date."

"Hmph."

"Well? What do you say?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid not."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"I can't."

"Why not? I though we established that we were going to get married."

"That is where you're wrong. We've never established this."

"Then, why not?"

Tamaki approached them, a dazzling smile on his face in hopes to charm the ladies. It failed. "Kyoya, I think it's time everyone should know."

"Excuse me ladies." He got up and went to the center of the salon.

"What's going on? Tamaki, what are you talking about?" Shouko asked. She looked like she was ready to panic.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" The guests turned to him. "I have an announcement. Actually, I planned on keeping this a secret until graduation, but the club and I agreed that it would be unfair to you all."

"Is something wrong?" someone asked.

"Not at all. Well, not in my opinion. Well...I'm engaged." His declaration hung in the air, everyone slowly absorbing it. The first to respond was obviously Keiko, who was outraged.

"What?! To whom?!"

"You should know, you've already met her."

She stared at him, trying to think of who it could be. Then, it hit her and her face twisted in disgust. _"No._ Not that _tramp._ That-that... _commoner."_

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my fiancee such vile things. And my father arranged it."

"Oh good," she sighed. "That means you don't actually love her." He was silent, watching her pale in realization. "You can't love her. There's no way."

"You're right. I don't love her. Not yet. However, I do like her, _very_ much. I hope it will turn to love soon."

"How could you? You saw how she treated me at the party."

"Personally, she should have done worse. You were rude to her and she responded accordingly to your atrocious behavior. Don't think you were the victim because you never were."

Everyone watched as he dismissed ever excuse the young socialite came up with. "What about us?"

"What 'us'? There was never an 'us', and there never will be."

She growled. "Well, I'll have you know that Tetsuya is heading to your beloved Sawako's to ask her to dinner."

He narrowed his eyes at her. _"What?"_

"Apparently he fell in love with her and plans to court her. And you know how stubborn and persistent my brother is."

This was very true, but he was also respectful of relationships. Kyoya decided that he needed to call her. "Excuse me." He called her.

"Kyoya?"

"Is Tetsuya there?"

"Yeah, he just got here. How did you know?"

"Keiko."

"Oh. He's gonna ask me out, isn't he?"

"How did _you_ know?"

"Your uncanny timing, and his showing up out of the blue."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry. I'll let him know that I'm taken by a good man."

"Who?"

"You, you moron."

"No need to be mean." She giggled. "I'll be stopping by tonight."

"O-Oh...what about movie night?"

"Ah, right..."

"You sound distressed, so I'll let Haruhi know I won't be able to do tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Kyoya, it's fine."

"Alright. See you."

"See you."

He hung up and sighed. Tamaki entered the room, a sad smile on his face. "Tamaki..."

"I sent everyone home."

"You didn't have to."

"Believe me, I had to. Everyone understood. A lot of the ladies support you and are happy for you. They want you to bring her to the club one day."

Kyoya smiled. "Maybe."

"Go home, you need to rest."

"Thank you, _mon ami._ "


	9. Chapter 9

Sawako poured his tea, trying to keep a steady hand and avoid eye contact. _He even brought flowers!_

"Thank you," Tetsuya said.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced. I kind of did it on a whim."

"I see..."

"Let me get straight to the point. I would like to ask you to dinner."

"O-Oh..."

"Just 'oh'?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm engaged."

He was quiet for a moment, taking in the new information. "To Kyoya?"

"Yes..."

"I see..." _Of course it's with him._ "Tell me, has he ever told you he loved you?"

"What?"

"Have you two kissed yet? Considering how bright you're blushing, you guys haven't."

"So what if we haven't? It's only been a week."

"So, how are you so sure that this engagement will work? That it will last? I understand that it's arranged, but it's still very early."

"I like him."

"Are you sure?"

 _"Yes."_ He stood up and stalked towards her, causing her to back up. "Sh-Shimizu-san...what are you doing?"

"I bet you've never been kissed before."

"I-I have!"

"Allow me to be your first."

"What has gotten into you?!"

 _"You._ It was love at first sight."

"What?"

"The moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. I had to have you. Then, our _dear_ Kyoya just had to get to you first. But, I'll have the one thing that he won't."

"And what's that?"

 _"Your innocence."_ He pinned her to the wall, watching as her face twisted in horror.

"Please stop," she begged. "P-Please..."

Her begging excited him, and he wanted nothing more than to see more of that face. "That's a nice face...I'd like to see more of your tearful expressions."

"Shimizu-san!"

"Don't worry..." He was getting dangerously close. '"you'll enjoy it." He dipped his head down, and Sawako found herself struggling even more, his grip bruising and unyielding. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't let him get what he wants. With one final tug, she broke free and swung her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She managed to get away from him, but he still approached her, hunched over. So, she punched him.

"L-Leave. Now. Before I really hurt you."

He only glared at her, but he didn't want to feel her wrath just yet. She got two very good hits on him, and he needed to recover. "Tch. Fine." He headed for the door. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now, I'll just take you from Kyoya. I've come to like your crying face." And he was gone.

With that, she called Kyoya, her voice shaky and on the verge of more tears.

"Sawako? What's wrong?"

"Please come over. Now."

"What happened?"

"Just...please. I-" She couldn't steady her voice. "I-I need you."

* * *

Kyoya was at her house in record time. He had never heard her sound like that. He knocked on the door and she opened it instantly, pulling him in without giving him the chance to get a good look at her. She buried her face into his chest, her body shaking.

"Sawako, what happened?"

"You're here now. That's what matters."

He cupped her face, tilting it up so that he could look at her, and he was shocked. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and nose completely red. "What did he do to you?" She shook her head. "Sawako, _what did he do to you?"_ She sighed, and explained the whole ordeal. He felt his blood boil, but he didn't reach his tipping point until he saw the bruises on her wrists. "I'll have a word with that bastard."

"But, your father is good friends with his. And it's my word against his. Nobody will believe me."

 _"I_ believe you. Tetsuya may be kinder and far more polite than Keiko, but he does have a dark side. He is quite sadistic, and likes pure girls. You fit the bill."

She snapped her head up to look at him. "I'm pure?"

"Yes."

"I punched him. Twice. I hardly call that pure."

"Whatever. But, it looks like we might have to assign you your bodyguard sooner than we expected."

"I get a bodyguard?"

"Yes. You weren't supposed to meet him until after we announce our engagement in six months, but considering what happened, it's for the best. I'll explain to father what happened, and he'll have you protected at all times."

"No. That's a little much. Nobody aside from Chizu and Daisuke knows about us. That will bring more trouble than it's worth."

"I know, but it's for the best. He knows where you live. We have to assume that he knows where you go to school. So, from now on, you'll have a bodyguard drive you to and from school. He will also be patrolling the school until you transfer to Ouran. No arguments."

She sighed, already knowing there was no convincing him. "Thank you for being here."

"I'll always be there for you."

"I have to call Haruhi and let her know we won't be able to make it."

"Go ahead."

She went to the kitchen and called her favorite brunette. "Hey, Haru."

"I already figured you weren't gonna come."

"How?"

"Kyoya-senpai needed you, to calm down, especially after club. I wasn't gonna have him meet Chizu and Dai in his current mood."

"Well, his mood got a lot worse."

"What do you mean? Keiko and his other guest really irked him."

"Well, Tetsuya, Keiko's older brother, came over and asked me out. When I said no and told him that I was engaged to Kyoya, he tried to molest me."

 _"What?!_ Is Kyoya-senpai there right now?"

"Yeah. We're gonna tell our dads about it. I'm just worried my dad will go on a mission to murder him."

"I'm surprised Kyoya-senpai isn't hunting him down right now."

"He wants to, but he also wants to stay here to keep me company."

"You need to hurry up and transfer here."

"I have to talk to Chizu about it first. I was planning to tonight. I just don't want to leave her because that little bastard is there."

"I know. Hang on, wouldn't Tetsuya know that you would be coming here? So, no matter where you are, he'd still find you."

"He'd have to get past security and Kyoya."

"And the rest of us. I can tell you, Mori and Honey would drop everything to come save you."

"Really?"

"You're now part of our dysfunctional family. Of course they would. Ah, Daisuke and Chizu are here."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sawako hung up and returned to find Kyoya lounging on the floor. He wasn't sitting as gracefully as she would have thought, but it was all the more attractive. His long legs sprawled out, his back against the sofa. She approached him slowly, admiring his beauty as he dozed. He had taken off his glasses and she found that she preferred him without them. The sharp edges of his face softened, making him look like the eighteen-year-old he was.

"Kyo-" Before she could get his name out, she was in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm going to murder that son-of-a-bitch."

"I'm okay-"

"No, you're not. He forced himself onto you, and marred your beautiful wrists. He made you _cry._ And look, you-re-you're shaking. I should've left as soon as I learned he was here."

"It couldn't have been helped."

"Yes, it could have. I could have left, and been here in time to stop him when you called."

"We had no way of knowing he would do something like that. What matters now is that I'm not seriously hurt, and he's not here."

He sighed, burying his face in her neck. "We're not even married yet, and I already failed as a husband."

That sent a shock of annoyance through Sawako, so she positioned herself so that she was straddling him, her hands firmly grasping his face. "Don't you _dare_ go there. So we got some crazy-ass motherfucker who wants to claim me. We'll get through it."

"But-"

"What did I tell you? It couldn't have been helped. We had no idea he would force himself onto me. But, you know what I've learned about you? I've learned that you don't go down easy. That you always plan five steps ahead. And you are one possessive son-of-a-bitch. We shouldn't let anyone get in the way of our relationship. No one at all. I got a little bruised, so what? I'll just have to punch him in the dick next time I see him."

And the flames were back. He loved how she just seemed so confident in what they can do together. She wasn't going to back down, which made her perfect as an Ootori. _Ootori Sawako...I like the sound of that._ And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss the future Mrs. Ootori. "Sawako..."

"We're stubborn. It'll take a lot more than that to make us bow." Before he could stop himself, his lips crashed onto hers, he groaning in satisfaction. His hands gripped her waist, making sure to keep her rooted in place. When they finally broke for air, Kyoya realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" And he was silenced with yet another kiss. Her lips were soft, movements passionate but gentle. Her hands cupped his face, affection and adoration in her caress. When she pulled away, he was at a loss for words.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that. If anything, I was gonna ask for a kiss."

"It just seemed inappropriate given the circumstances."

"Maybe, but I'm not complaining, am I?"

"No, you're not."

She smiled, but she realized something. "You're the first person I've ever kissed."

"Well, I feel honored."

"Have you kissed anyone before?"

Kyoya only grimaced. "Yes, but it was so unpleasant."

"Wet and sloppy dog kisses?"

"To the max."

"Oh my god. Ew."

"My thoughts exactly. There would be the occasional frisky lady during club hours, but they were never _that_ bad. This particular one forced herself onto me, and let me tell you, I've never seen Haruhi get so mad in my life. Nor have I ever felt so violated."

"She told me about that day. She really wanted to fight somebody. And I wanted to watch. Granted now, I would've wanted to hunt this chick down. But, that's just me being possessive. I guess I have to rein in on that once I'm at Ouran. Especially at the club."

"Speaking of the club...well, everyone knows that we're engaged."

"Everyone?"

 _"Everyone._ Keiko and Shouko weren't too happy about it, especially since I won't be an active host anymore."

"What? Really? Did you do this because of me?"

"Because I wanted to. And it felt wrong to continue entertaining girls who like me while I'm in an exclusive relationship. Many of the ladies want to meet you. I know Tamaki wants to."

"Did he throw a hissy fit?"

"Just about. Assumed I was engaged to Haruhi before I told him it was you. Haruhi actually swore at him."

"That's my girl."

"You're a bad influence."

"So is the club."

"Touche."

"So, will you be coming with me to the festival tomorrow?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"If you went with Haruhi or alone, Chizuru would most definitely find you, and then you would be at her mercy until I find you. You're not prepared to handle her on your own. So, you and Haruhi will be with me until they find me."

"And if Tamaki and the others somehow show up?"

"Eh, let's just hope you're _extremely_ patient."

"With that idiot, I have to be."

She giggled and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt safe in his arms. The heat from his body seeped through her clothes, calming her still frantic heart. She breathed in his scent, a mixture of his overly expensive cologne and something that was entirely _him._ It was spicy, like a mixture of cinnamon and cardamom. She wanted to ingrain it in her memory.

Kyoya pressed tender kisses to her forehead, trying to ignore the effect such an intimate embrace was causing. He was surprised by how well Sawako seemed to fit against him. It felt almost too good to be true. He wanted to kiss her again, but felt that it would ruin the moment. His fingers caressed the exposed skin of her arms, feeling goosebumps rise with each movement.

"Mmm..." she sighed, enjoying his ministrations. In return, her fingers slipped into his dark tresses, reveling in how soft they were. Her nails scraped against his scalp and she felt the vibrations of a groan in his throat.

"If you keep that up, I might just fall asleep. That wouldn't be too good for either of us."

"No, but my dad won't be home until late in the morning. He's working the graveyard shift and he doesn't call unless he's on his way home. You're safe for the most part."

"Are you're suggesting that I stay the night?"

"Kinda."

"Are you often left alone?"

"I guess. I haven't really paid it any mind because I knew that he worked hard. I'd love for him to take a break, but he's a workaholic."

"That, I'm extremely aware of. I guess I can stay the night. I'll have Tachibana bring my clothes early tomorrow morning."

"Are _you_ sure? I don't want it to be a burden."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm more than happy to. Besides, this means I get to spend more time with you outside of your lessons."

She smirked at him, eyes holding his. "That is true. And I do enjoy spending time with you." She pressed a small kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. "Every." Kiss. "Single." Kiss. "Minute."

"You're a tease."

"Good. It'll keep you on your toes."

"Oh dear."

"Anyway, I guess I should set up a futon for me." Even though she has to, she would rather share the bed with him. But Tetsuya made a very good point. They've been engaged for only a week. No need to rush things.

"It's your home. I should take the futon."

"You're the guest."

"Then you and I can share the bed."

"Kyoya!"

"I'm kidding...kinda."

"Please...just take my bed. I'd hate myself if you slept on our uncomfortable futon."

He sighed. "Alright. But, know that I'll be on the futon next time."

"Fine."

"Good girl."

For some reason, that specific form of praise delighted her. It just made her giddy. "Oh, did you eat dinner?"

"No, my mind was elsewhere."

"I can make us something to eat."

"I'd hate to ask that of you."

"Kyoya, shut up. Now because you tried to decline, I _have_ to make you dinner."

"I hardly find that fair."

"Neither is life." She got up and headed to the kitchen. "But, I wanna treat you like a husband. You're gonna have to get used to it."

"We'll have personal chefs."

"Your point?"

He chuckled. He knew there was going to be bickering in the future. It was going to be fun. "Never mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Tetsuya had been pacing back and forth, his mind reeling. He wanted Sawako, but he knew she was with Kyoya. Normally, he'd respect a relationship between a love interest and her partner, but he's never wanted someone so bad. She was his type, too. Smart, beautiful, bold, and so _deliciously_ inexperienced. And since Keiko didn't like her, she'd the perfect person to help him. He told her about his desire, and she only grimaced.

"I don't get why you're obsessed with that commoner."

"I think she's perfect. She's everything I want in a girl. And you're in love with Kyoya, so it'd work out for you."

"Tetsuya, I'm not gonna stoop so low to sabotage their engagement. They've been engaged for a week. It's not definite."

"The kind of woman she is, Kyoya is not gonna ruin their relationship. It will work out for them and we lose the people we want. You don't want that. And besides...I'm pretty sure Shouko backed off once she learned they were engaged. He's all yours for the taking."

Keiko thought about it. Despite her disdain for Sawako, she had to admit she was the total package. Brains, beauty, and wit. And she was passionate, which made her think about the way she told her off. In the end, she found that she respected her. Which was why she simply wanted to leave them alone. However, her brother was a different story.

"I don't know..."

"Why not? This would be your chance to get him. Remember how she treated you? She practically threatened you. You should make a point to show her who she's dealing with. You're Shimizu Keiko, and you don't go down without a fight. And since I had helped you out of that little mishap of yours, I trust that you'll return the favor. Consider this as debt that needs to be paid."

She hated when he did that, but he had a point. She owed him, and she could only imagine what he'd do if she refused. She could only hope Sawako was a good fighter and could hold her own against him. Considering the bruise on his face, she could. "Fine..."

"Good. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're in Kyoya's arms when this is all said and done. We'll both get what we want."

* * *

Kyoya woke up alone in bed, relishing in the feeling and scent of Sawako surrounding him. He and she had decided to share the bed since her father lent the futon to a neighbor. Nothing happened aside form kisses and innocent caresses. He couldn't recall ever sleeping so well. He got out of bed, feeling energized and ready to take on the day. He left the room and headed to the kitchen, finding his fiancee in shorts and a tank top, preparing breakfast.

He approached her from behind, his bare chest pressed against her back. He kissed her neck. "Good morning."

"Morning. You're up early."

"I got to sleep next to you. And we did go to bed at a reasonably early hour. Why are you up so early?"

"My dad is on his way home, and he didn't sound too happy."

"You didn't tell him I stayed the night, did you?"

"No, apparently your dad told him for us, after learning about what Tetsuya did. So, I'm making food to put in a good mood. So, get ready. He'll be home in thirty minutes."

Kyoya obeyed, almost in a panic. He had never witnessed her father in a foul mood, and he didn't know what to expect. Once he was ready, he left the bathroom , just in time for Keiichi to step into the house.

 _Oh damn it._

"Kyoya-kun...good morning."

"Ah, g-good morning, Aizawa-sensei." _Definitely pissed._

"Dad, there's breakfast," Sawako said, hoping to diffuse the murderous aura he was emitting. While Kyoya was known as the Shadow King, her father was considered the Shadow God.

"Sawako, go get ready. Now, Haruhi will be here soon."

"Y-Yes." She scurried off, mouthing 'good luck' to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun, come here."

He approached the man, a bit worried. _I'm officially going to die._ "Yes, sensei."

He looked him up and down, eyes scrutinizing every little nervous tick of him. "Her bodyguard will be assigned to her soon, right?"

"She will meet him this evening.

He sighed. "Thank you."

He didn't expect that. "E-Excuse me?"

"Thank you. For spending the night to keep her company. I had no idea Tetsuya-kun was capable of such a thing. So, being there for her...it means a lot to me. And I know nothing happened between you two, so calm down. You protected her and her virtue, so I trust you. I doubt this even means anything this is an arranged marriage, but I want to tell you that you have my blessing. Just be true to her. She's my baby girl."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, go eat. She's an amazing cook. But, I'm sure you're aware of this."

Kyoya smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

"Please, call me Keiichi."

Kyoya didn't know what to think. Aizawa Keiichi is a formidable man considering how protective he is over the women in his life. So, to earn his blessing made him question if this was all a prank. Oh, he hoped not.

Sawako came out showered and dressed, wearing a peach crop top, with pants that resembled a bodysuit. Her hair was styled simply, one side brushed behind her ear. To finish the ensemble was a pair of platform pumps.

"Wow..." Kyoya gasped. No matter how many times he saw her, she would always look amazing. There was a knock at the door.

"Kyoya," Sawako said. "could you get that?"

"H-Huh?"

"Get the door, you goof."

"O-Oh, okay." He could believe how out of character he was acting, and her father was enjoying it. He was never gonna live it down. He answered the door to find Haruhi, dressed like a girl for once.

"Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night. Come in."

"And you're _alive?"_

"Shut up."

"Haru-chan, how are you?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm good, Kei-san. Did you just get home from work?"

"Yes. I have a question, Kyoya-kun. Are you three taking a car?"

"Yes. We will be discreet."

"Alright. Make sure to call if anything happens. Oh, and good luck with Chizuru. She's going to be a handful."

"So I've heard."

"Get going. I love you, Sawa."

"I love you too, dad."

They left, climbing into the waiting car. Haruhi had declined yet another phone call, making Kyoya chuckle.

"Is Tamaki bothering you?"

"Yeah. He hasn't stopped calling me since 5 am. I'm surprised he hasn't called you yet. Normally, he would've called you at least ten times."

"Considering that I'm not usually up until 10, he probably remembered how ill-tempered I am in the morning. Just shut your phone off. If he calls me, I'll deal with him."

"If you say so."

* * *

Tamaki was in a tizzy. He couldn't get a hold of Haruhi at all, and it was making him worry. He and the rest of the hosts were at her apartment, hoping to spend a little time with their favorite princess, but when Ranka told him that she wasn't home, saying he freaked was an understatement.

"Tono, why don't you call Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you _crazy?!_ Kyoya would have my head if I called him this early!"

"He may be awake now. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Besides, it was _you_ who decided to that we should surprise Haruhi with a visit. How do you know that she doesn't want to see us?"

"Because she's always excited when we drop by."

"Tono, you're delusional. Half the time, she wants to kill us when we drop by unannounced. You need to think about her."

"I do...But, right now, we have no idea where she is!"

"Now that I think about it, Haru-chan did mention something about Sawa-chan having her festival today. Maybe she's with her there. I know Kyo-chan would be there," Honey said.

"Honey-senpai..." Tamaki began, looking a tad betrayed. "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because we were supposed to leave them alone today."

"Yeah, you knew that wasn't gonna happen," Kaoru sighed.

"It was worth a shot."

"Alright men! Looks like we're going to a festival!"

Honey only sighed. There was no reasoning with the man. He only hoped that Kyoya doesn't murder him once they inevitably run into them.


	11. Chapter 11

Sawako's festival was certainly far more vibrant than the ones at Ouran. Noisier too, but my, was it a refreshing change. The three walked through the halls, gaining glances and stares from the other students because of Kyoya.

 _"No way, isn't that Ootori Kyoya?!"_

 _"Yeah! What's he doing here? And with Aizawa-san? And who's that other girl?"_

 _"Wow, they look like models!"_

Sawako sighed. "And this is why I asked if you were sure about this. I thought I told you to keep it on the down-low."

"You know that's impossible for me," Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah," Haruhi deadpanned. "it really is."

"Yeah, you rich bastards always stand out," Sawako groaned.

"Oh, so _that's_ where she gets it from."

"Shut up." They get to Sawako's class, which was doing a traditional _kissaten._ She and Haruhi had completely forgot that Chizuru was there, and waiting. "Oh, no."

"Sawako..." Chizuru said.

"Ch-Chizu, hey."

"Thank god you're alright! I was worried sick!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've called you. But, I'm alright I now. I had Kyoya with me."

Chizuru looked the man up and down, sizing him up. She didn't seem all too impressed. "Hmph. I'll have a talk with him later. You get dressed while I seat them."

"Okay..." With that, she left them. Chizuru took them to their seats, handing them a menu and promptly walked away.

Kyoya groaned. "She most definitely doesn't like me."

"Not true. She still has to talk to you," Haruhi said.

"Yippee..."

"Just make sure you be nice."

"I make no such promises."

"Of course you don't."

Sawako came back, dressed in a little waitress costume, and smiled. "Do you guys know what you want?"

"Besides you?" Kyoya grinned.

She only rolled her eyes. "Nobody else knows about us. Don't go saying things like that out loud."

He chuckled. "I'll have the ocha green tea and shrimp shumai."

"And I'll have a black tea latte with bread pudding," Haruhi said.

"Alright." And she was gone.

"I didn't think a high school class could pull something off like this," Kyoya said. "I'm quite impressed."

"I know. But, these guys always go all out."

"Haruhi?" someone called out.

She turned to find Daisuke, dressed in his soccer uniform. "Hey, Dai. What's up?"

" I just finished monitoring the obstacle course my team set up. I promised Chizu that I'd come here, and then we'd go check out the haunted hallway that the third years set up. It's supposed to be really scary."

"Oh, cool. Maybe we all should go check it out."

He then noticed Kyoya, who was sizing him up. "So...you're the famous fiance, huh?"

He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Daisuke gripped his hand, a hard glare set on him. "Uh-huh. You met Chizuru?"

"Yes. She wants to have a little chat."

"As she should. Sawako is like a baby sister to me. I don't care if it's arranged; if you hurt her, consider this engagement finished."

Kyoya felt his eye twitch a bit. "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

"You sure about that?" Chizuru asked. She was approaching his table with Sawako on her tail. "Let's go." Kyoya followed her out the classroom, with the other three in suit. Once they were isolated from the rest of the crowd, Chizuru turned to him, her eyes holding something akin to disgust and distrust. "I hope you're protecting her virtue, especially since you spent the night. She's not easy, either."

Now, she was getting on his nerves, and Haruhi could sense it. "Guys-"

"What merit do you get from her when you could have anyone else? I know your father means well, but what are _your_ intentions?"

"Chizuru, couldn't this wait until after the festival?" Sawako asked.

"No, because no matter what, I have to make sure you're safe. I don't understand why a rich guy like him would want someone from a lower status."

At that, Kyoya has heard quite enough. "Unbelievable..."

"What?"

"If I may be frank, I am honestly quite offended."

"Of course you are, because I'm-"

"Oh, _please._ Don't you even _think_ to finish that sentence. Because you couldn't be even more _wrong._ You don't believe Sawako can catch a genuine interest from a wealthy man. Because of her background, or whatever, I _must_ have an ulterior motive behind my wanting to be with her because genuinely _liking_ her is completely out of the question."

"That's-"

"The party, that was all wealthy elites. People you could only _dream_ of meeting. And _nobody_ could leave her alone. Men, left and right, asked her to dance, to lunch, on a date. And that was _before_ they got to know her. After they learned who she was, she became even more desirable. She even got a few marriage proposals! _Marriage proposals!_ And let me tell you, I was completely and unabashedly _jealous."_

Haruhi listened to Kyoya, and she was in shock. He had never been this pissed before. Somehow, it was far more terrifying than him being just plain angry. This was _raw. Very_ raw emotion. And he was only getting worse.

"I _hated_ how well she got along with the other gentlemen, and mind you, I had just met her. She's witty and smart, and-and has a warmth to her that I've never seen or felt before. She has this fire in her gaze, and all I can do is-is admire her for who she is-a passionate and honest woman. She is every man's _dream."_

"Kyoya..." Sawako began, but she couldn't finish.

 _"Yes,_ this marriage is arranged, but it makes no difference. I adore her. I want to spoil her. I want to _worship_ her. I-" He chuckled a bit. "I _love_ her. And any man is a damn fool to not see and want her for who she is. So, my intentions...my intentions are to marry her, and to love her unconditionally. If you don't like it, well _tough shit."_

Silence. A thick silence enveloped them, and Sawako was stunned. The only thing that ran through her head were those three words. _'I love her'...Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD._ "D-Do you...mean that?"

Kyoya turned to her, a gentle smile on his face. "Every word."

She threw herself into his arms, not sure if she should cry or laugh. She didn't think she'd hear those words so soon. "I don't know if I love you yet...but, I'm very close to it."

"Take as long as you need." He held her face. "I am a patient man." And he kissed her...in front of everyone. "Now, I'm gonna go collect myself, because that was rather exhausting."

Chizuru sighed. "No, wait. I'm sorry, both of you. Of course I don't think she can't get a wealthy man. I didn't mean it that way. Obviously, I don't trust a lot of people, and I guess I didn't like the fact that this stranger-a boy, no less-is stealing one of my best friends. And I just remembered liking someone this much, and got scared for her. Scared that you would betray her and hurt her. She means a lot to me, to us. But, I guess I should cut you some slack. I'm glad you two are together, really. I just never thought that someone of your status would actually be serious about being with someone from our class."

"Well, I _did_ pour my heart out without expecting it."

"You know," Sawako began. "you could've just told them that you got my dad's blessing. Then, this would've been avoided."

Kyoya groaned. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah...sorry."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter now. We settled things, right, Chizuru-san?"

"Yup, we're cool."

"Alright. Now, can we go see that haunted hallway? Maybe a little scary fun should help us out," Daisuke said.


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaki exited the car, taking in his surroundings. He was in awe by how different the school was compared to theirs.

"Kinda small," Hikaru said.

"It is, but this is where Tachibana said they were."

"We are so gonna die," the twins sighed.

They ventured inside the school, searching each class for their beloved host, all while causing an even bigger stir among the students. Honey could only shake his head at this. They were going to be found in no time, and he could only imagine how angry Haruhi and Kyoya would be.

 _"No way, it's the Host Club!"_

 _"They must be looking for Ootori Kyoya."_

 _"Oh man, how do I look?"_

Finally, the caught sight of Haruhi, walking with four other people, one of them being Kyoya. Tamaki cried out in glee. "HA~RU~HI~!" He rushed after her, grabbing her and spinning her in a circle. That, he very quickly learned, was a mistake. Before he could even think, Haruhi was snatched out of his arms, and he was slammed against the adjacent wall by another small girl.

"Who are you, and why did you think it was a good idea to assault Haruhi like that?" she spat.

"Sawako, it's okay. Let him go," Haruhi said. "Dai, you can put me down now." He put her down while Sawako reluctantly let the Frenchman go, glaring daggers into him.

"S-Sawako?" Tamaki questioned. _This barbaric woman is Kyoya's fiancee?_

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Tamaki and the rest of the club stared at the group, cowering underneath the scolding gazes of Haruhi, Kyoya, and Sawako. Sawako's gaze terrified them the most. Her eyes seemed to burn with disapproval and irritation.

"Didn't I tell you to not bother us today?" Kyoya asked.

"Did you?"

"If you paid attention, you should've known she was attending this festival, as was I. We are here for Sawako."

"Can't believe you're marrying such a violent woman."

She growled. "You charged at her and I didn't know who you were. Instinct kicked in. Didn't anyone tell you not to run in the halls?"

"She got you there," Kaoru said.

Kyoya sighed. " I was hoping would've given us our time, but I guess that's not going to happen." He wanted to be the only one aside from Haruhi to see her in her element. "It can't be helped. You're here now."

"Yeah, might as well enjoy yourselves," Haruhi added.

"I'm gonna get ready for the concert," Sawako said.

"I finally get to hear the Siren's song."

She giggled. "Yeah. You know what time it starts."

"Yes. Look forward to it." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Break a leg." She smiled and left. He then turned back to the gorup.

"I like her," Honey said. "She makes you smile."

"Yeah, and it's kind of weird," Hikaru said.

"She's really pretty, though," Kaoru added. "Where doe she get her clothes?"

"Her grandmother makes them."

"Who's her grandmother?"

"Mirakaza Emiko."

"No way," Hikaru gasped. "She's a legend."

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! She's the best of the best. Our mom mentored under her. She was the one who inspired her to be a designer. And Sawako's her _granddaughter?"_

"Yes."

"We have to meet her."

"Ask her."

"We should get going, the show's about to start." They headed to the auditorium, whilst being followed by other students who were eager about Sawako.

 _"I heard Miura-sensei picked her himself. She didn't properly audition."_

 _"I didn't even know Aizawa-san could sing."_

 _"Are you kidding? She's the siren of the school, and have you seen her? She looks like one. Rumor has it that her voice made a lot of the third years fall in love with her."_

 _"No way."_

"And here we go," Chizuru said. "There's so many rumors about her."

"Really?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, they're not particularly bad rumors. They're just _really_ annoying," Daisuke added.

The group took their seats up front, the club looking around for the rest of the auditorium. The twins were a little underwhelmed by the size, but were intrigued by the random conversations.

"This place is so weird," Hikaru said.

"Oh, hush," Haruhi scolded. "Imagine how I felt when I first started at Ouran."

"Good point."

"Chizu, isn't Sawako the last performance?"

"Yeah. I have no idea why. Probably because Miura wanted to save the best for last."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Several performances later, all rather impressive, the announcer, which was Miura-sensei himself, announced the last performance. For some reason, Kyoya felt nervous for his fiancee. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he remembered Haruhi mentioning that she was prone to stage fright. When she came out onto stage, she looked stiff.

"Uh oh," Daisuke whispered. "She looks nervous."

"She's not the only one," Kyoya said. He watched her look over the audience, and then her eyes landed on him. He smiled, hoping to reassure her. She smiled, and took a deep breath.

 _"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

 _Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

 _Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

 _Have you ever looked fear in the face_

 _And said I just don't care?"_

Her voice...It was truly hypnotic. Kyoya couldn't believe it was actually her singing. And the song she chose somehow suited her. As she sang, her eyes never left him, as if she meant to sing this to him.

"Sawa-chan is amazing," Honey whispered.

"Looks like everyone else thinks so, too," Mori said, the first thing he's said all day. Kyoya looked around, and found that many boys, and a few girls, were staring in awe, and some...in love?

 _This won't do._ Although, he knew he really didn't have to worry since she dedicated the song to him. It didn't help that sudden shock of possessiveness he felt. _Hmm..._

* * *

"You're transferring to Ouran?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, under scholarship. Apparently, they don't withdraw your application, they just kinda wait-list it. I wanted to tell you yesterday."

"I understand. It's okay."

"Huh?"

"I've been taking self-defense classes for a while now, and since I won't be alone, there is no need for you to always be protecting me. I felt really bad that I held you back. I don't want to do that to you again."

"Chizu..."

"I hope this isn't out of line, but what happened to you that prevented from Sawako from coming to Ouran in the first place?"

"Back in junior high, there was this boy that I liked. He was popular, kind, and funny. I confessed to him and he _said_ he returned my feelings. So, we started dating. I was really happy. A couple months later, he told me to meet him in the gym because he had a surprise for our three-month anniversary. Apparently, he and his friends thought it would be a good idea to try and..." She looked down.

Kyoya knew what happened. "I see..."

"Sawako managed to get to me before it got too bad, and she beat the hell out of everyone. She took her time with him. I've never seen her so... _mad._ After that, he and his friends were expelled, but I didn't think he'd come to this school. So, she decided to stay to protect me and keep him in check."

"Wow..." He looked at Sawako, who was staring at someone else. The look on her face was pure murder. "Sawako?"

"I didn't think you had that kind of voice, Aizawa," someone said. Kyoya looked to find a young man, possibly a classmate smirk at her. He noticed Chizuru and Haruhi tense up.

"What the fuck do you want, Hinomiya?" she spat.

"Ouch. So mean. I just wanted to compliment your talent. And to ask you out."

"Pass."

"Oh, come on, why not?"

"I'm taken. And I still want to slaughter. Get out of my sight."

He took a step closer. "You're just saying that because you think you don't want me. I know you do." Another step.

Kyoya was having none of that. "No, she does not."

Hinomiya looked him up and down. "Who are you?"

"Her fiance. And your worst nightmare. Considering the damage you've done to these girls, you still think it's wise to approach them like that? Miss Chizuru's boyfriend wants to throttle you. Sawako wants to slit your throat. And I..." He chuckled darkly. "want to destroy you. I can make your family unable to get a job. You can lose your scholarship. Hmm...how does ten years for sexual assault?"

He paled at that. "Y-You can't-"

"Believe me, I _can_ and I _will_ if you don't leave them alone for the rest of your life. You can run if you decide to not take my... _generous_ offer. But, you cannot hide. I _will_ find you." He smiled sweetly. "So, your answer?"

"I-I-I-I-I'll leave them alone." And he ran.

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. "That was the scariest you've ever been."

"I know," Sawako added. _That was kinda hot._

"Good thing you were only kidding," Chizuru said. The group stared at her. "Right?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'm afraid not. I'm not above ruining someone. He hurt you, he should suffer the consequences. I don't take such an assault lightly. Honestly, he could rot in hell for all I care. I am not going to let someone like him come near you again. You'll be safe. Now, let's all go out to eat. I'm rather hungry."

* * *

 **Glitter in the Air by P!nk**

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?

And it's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
Breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La la la la la la la la

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Fair warning, I have no idea what I did to Tetsuya, but I made him into someone that was heavily into BDSM and all that. It just kind of happened. I obviously didn't go into detail, but I will in future chapters. I just want to say as a disclaimer that even though I may have painted this fetish in a bad light, I personally don't have anything against it nor anyone that is into it. I just don't want anyone getting offended.**

* * *

Sawako stared at herself in the mirror, completely in awe by her grandmother's newest creation. Kyoya had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"I wonder if my _obaachan_ just spends her time working on my clothes. And thank you. You look handsome."

"You ready to meet everyone?"

"No."

"Sawa..."

"I thought we established that I never will be ready to meet your siblings."

"I do recall that bit. But, you'll be fine. They won't be rude to you in front our father."

"Doesn't mean I'm safe when neither of you are around."

"I know you'll be able to handle them. You've got far more bite than I know what to do with."

She smiled. "You are so confident in me."

"Of course. Because you're confident in us." She turned to face him, fiddling with his tie. "I love you."

"Kyo..."

"I know. You're not ready to say it yet. I just want to make sure you know." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I just can't wait to hear those words from your lips."

"You are such a sap."

He chuckled. "That's all because of you. Now, let's go. They're waiting." He offered his arm, and she took it, the two leaving the room and headed to the dining room. When they entered, they were met with an interesting sight.

Yoshio was laughing with another man, who had cracked a joke that he was certain only _he_ could make. Tamaki and the twins were up to their usual shenanigans while their mother watched, shaking her head. Haruhi was trying to calm them down. Kyoya found his siblings standing off in another corner, talking to Sawako's parents and stepfather. He could only laugh as Keiichi seemed to be struggling to stay awake through the conversation.

"Ah, there they are!" Yoshio said. And everyone stopped. Sawako wanted to hide behind her fiance, but he didn't let her, opting to keep her on his arm and in full view of everyone in the room. "Let's welcome the lovely couple."

"Your father's drunk," she said.

"I think you're right." He led her towards everyone, watching as the hosts let their parents crowd around them.

"My, don't you two make such a beautiful couple," Yuzuha said.

"Thank you, Hitachiin-san."

"Ne, Kyoya-kun, what have I told you? It's Yuzuha. Yu-zu-ha~"

"Yes, yes. Ah, Suou-sama, thank you for coming."

"Anything for my favorite nephew."

"Nephew?" Sawako questioned.

"Don't ask."

"Introduce us." And so Kyoya did, introducing Sawako to everyone. She found that everyone seemed to be nice enough, maybe a tad eccentric. Then, it was on to the siblings. Yuiichi seemed a bit surly for her taste, but she saw the look of pride and happiness in his eyes.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, catching the oldest Ootori off guard. Kyoya was tending to a mischievous pair of twins and had left her alone.

"Do what?"

"Hide. I can tell you love Kyoya, but you don't show it. Or, at least you _try_ to hide it. It's in your eyes."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm fairly certain that I do. I get you're the oldest, but it doesn't mean you should snub your baby brother, even if it is your way of hiding how much you care about him. He knows you do, he just wishes that you'd show him. What's the world gonna do? Shun you?"

"An Ootori doesn't have time for such trivial matters. You should know that since you'll be one soon."

"How many times has Ootori-sama told you that he loved you?"

The man stiffened. His father had gotten into the habit of voicing his affections as of late, and if Yuiichi were to be honest, he was rather happy. He knew his father was trying, especially since the estate had gotten so cold since his mother died. He was trying to bring that warmth back. "That's-"

"There's nothing wrong with smiling. Or showing that you care. Your dad is doing it, and I'm pretty sure he wants you and the rest of the family to follow suit."

He sighed, a smile sneaking it's way onto his face. "So you're the one responsible for his change in demeanor."

"Actually, it was my mom this time."

He thought on her words. "You certainly are worthy of being an Ootori."

"She most definitely is," Kyoya said.

Yuiichi slapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Good job, little brother. And don't screw it up. I like her. And congratulations." He walked off to get a drink.

"What did you say to him to get him to smile?"

"The truth."

"I told you you would do fine with them."

"You're certainly a breath of fresh air if you got my stone-cold brother to smile," someone said. The couple turned to find the second son.

"You must be Akito."

"Pleasure, my cute little _imouto-chan."_

"Oh, so you're honest one."

"Eh, I can be honest if need be."

"I can tell you're gonna be the one I have to watch out for."

He placed a hand over his heart, feigning innocence. "What? Me?"

"Oh, yeah. It's you."

"Sorry," Kyoya said. "While he can be serious, he's not above being an all-around pain in the ass."

"I like her, Kyoya. She'll be fun to mess with."

"Oh, dear. I don't think it would be wise. She can pack a punch."

Akito only waved him off. "It'll be alright. By the way, have you seen Fuyumi? She's supposed to be here."

"Ky~o~ya~!" someone called.

"Found her." He was tackled by a giddy woman, who was giggling as she felt the young heir nearly buckle underneath her weight.

"Goodness, Fuyumi, don't break him. That's Sawako's job," Akito smirked, winking at the poor girl.

"But, my baby brother's finally engaged! And to someone he actually likes!"

"Nee-san..." Kyoya groaned. She let him go, but her bright smile was still present on her face. She turned to the singer, and she glowed.

"You're such a pretty thing! No wonder Kyoya's so smitten."

"O-Oh..."

"But in all seriousness, it's a pleasure to meet you. I just know you're what everyone needs."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-san."

"Oh, please. Call me _nee-san._ I've always wanted a little sister."

Sawako was about to respond when she felt something bump into her, and she looked down. The sight before her made the poor girl nearly squeal. He had his mother's dark hair, but his eyes were brown. Chubby little cheeks spread to reveal a little smile that took her breath away. "Aww, who is this handsome little man?"

"This is Akira, my son. Say hello."

The toddler took a few steps back, and bowed. "Nice to meet you, _obaasan."_

"Hello, Akira. It's very nice to meet you, too."

"Mama, I like her!" At that, he lifted his arms up, and before she could think about it, Sawako scooped him up into her arms.

"Aww, I like you, too, Akira-chan!"

"Oh, dear. Now, he won't leave alone," Fuyumi laughed.

"He does realize that she's to be _my_ wife, right?" Kyoya asked, looking a tad jealous over his little nephew.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

* * *

"Tetsuya, what are you planning?" Keiko asked. Her older brother was dressed and looked ready to head out, and she could only guess where he was going. "Why can't you leave them be?"

"I simply want to congratulate the lovely couple. And maybe have a small conversation with Sawako."

"I understand that you want her, but do you think it's wise to show up uninvited to Ootori-sama's home?"

"He loves me, he'll let me in."

"I'm pretty sure he knows about your little stunt. He's very likely to have extra security just in case you do show up."

"Keiko, you're supposed to help me. You agreed to do so."

"And I'm telling you that you should think about your well-being first. Aizawa-san is there. And if I heard correctly, he is not too kind to young men. He is very likely going to _slaughter_ you the moment he sees you."

He paled at that. He knew the doctor was known for being a somewhat overprotective father, and in light of recent events, it wouldn't be wise to be anywhere near him. Keiko was right: the man _will_ kill him. "What do you suggest, then?"

"I don't know, you're the genius. Knowing the Ootoris, she would already have her bodyguard. If you could get her after school, maybe while everyone lets out, then you could probably get her alone." _Or get caught by one of the teachers_ and _her bodyguard_.

"Hmm...perhaps. Alright, I'll stay put tonight. But, if you plan on betraying me, I'll make sure your little mishap comes back to bite you in the ass."

She looked down, knowing full well what would happen. She honestly couldn't bring herself to really care. All she wanted was to continue on her life, having nothing to do with the object of her affections. It wouldn't do her any good if she continued to pursue Kyoya, and she saw that Sawako could put up a fight. She was actually hoping for her to harm her brother again, and maybe bring him to his senses. If he saw that she would too difficult to take, he would give up. Find someone else to harass. Maybe even consider one of the ladies their father had lined up for him. But she also knew how stubborn Tetsuya was. And how _perfect_ Sawako was. Perfect for any family. If Ootori hadn't taken her, her father would have, and she would have to deal with her brother's sadistic tendencies. Despite her dissipating dislike for the commoner, she respected her as a woman, and as a rival. She would never wish upon her a life with Tetsuya.

That's why she hoped that if he went to her school, he would get caught. Or that he would get beaten so badly that he would fear her. Horrible for a sister to wish upon the brother she adored, but she knew him better than anyone else. Due to a stupid dare, and overhearing a _very_ detailed conversation with a friend of his, she knew about his BDSM fetish, and how far he would take it. She's seen the _things_ he owned. Things a polite gentleman should never even think about. So, she had to sabotage whatever plan he comes up with to steal Aizawa Sawako. The only problem was that she would be limited in what she could do.

 _Oh, I hope she's prepared to fight._


	14. Chapter 14

Sawako looked around the expensive two-story bedroom. Despite the black-and-white color scheme, everything was anything but plain. Kyoya's room suited him perfectly, being well-organized. Everything had a place, and there was a lack of useless clutter. It seemed as if every little object had a purpose for him. However, the room was still unnecessarily large. Why does one person need a bedroom this big? Despite her qualms about it, she waited patiently for Kyoya's return. He was helping his drunk father _and_ brothers get to bed. Judging by the boisterous laughter, he wasn't doing so well.

"Keiichi! Kazu!" she heard her mother yell. "Stop touching everything!"

"B-But our baby's gettin' marriiiiied! I don't want that! It's our fault!"

"Too late now."

 _Oh dear._ In the distance, she could hear Tamaki screaming as Ranka drunkenly yelled at him about Haruhi. Soon, Kyoya returned, looking thoroughly disheveled and disgruntled. His dress shirt had been untucked while his tie had been tied around his head. His glasses sat lopsidedly on his nose, and he just looked completely done with everyone.

Sawako tried to keep herself from falling over, laughing. "Y-You-You okay?"

He glared at her. "I have never known the struggle my brothers had dealing with when he's drunk until now. I just had to wrestle all three of them into their respective rooms. Not only that, your father jumped me, saying I'm stealing you away from him."

She snorted. "Yup, that sounds like him."

"I've never seen your mother so angry."

"She's pregnant too, so that must have been a _sight."_

"Oh yeah." He laughed at the absurdity of the evening. "I'm glad to see everyone smile and laugh like this. Especially my father."

"Me too."

Kyoya stared at his fiancee, noticing how she seemed to stand out against the black sheets in her blush-pink cocktail dress. Now that he had a chance to properly look over her attire, he found that this dress was his favorite. A two piece set, made with satin. The skirt flared out, making her wide hips look even wider, and her waist smaller. Not to mention the off-shoulder design of the top. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to caress the bare skin of her shoulders with his lips. Actually, he wanted to do more than kiss her shoulder.

"How do you like the room?" he asked as he approached her.

"It's lovely. Just massive. Why does one person need such a big bedroom?"

He chuckled, approaching her. "I like it. And it works for me. Besides, in the near future, this room won't only belong to me."

"O-Oh..." She couldn't help the implications that flooded her mind. She could only think of their first night they would share as husband and wife. Probably on this bed. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. The gesture was enough to make Kyoya groan. Here was the love of his life, sitting on his bed, unaware of how _sinful_ she looked right then. He hovered over her, his eyes on her lips. "K-Kyoya?"

"I should be the one abusing that lip." And he captured her in a searing kiss. As if on instinct, Sawako's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her body. She groaned lightly at the feeling of his added weight on top of her. When they broke apart for air, she shivered at the sight of the man above her.

His hair was a mess. He had at some point discarded his glasses, revealing his entire face to her, and _god_ did she love the way he looked. His onyx gaze had gotten darker and clouded with lust, his lips slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath. _"Fuck..."_

"You're _mine,"_ he whispered. That was most certainly _not_ Kyoya's voice, was it? She's never heard him sound like _that_ before. It was deep, husky, and _deliciously_ dripping with pure desire, making her hair stand on end. _"All mine."_

How could such a shift in tone of voice make someone go mad with desire? How did he manage to reduce her to a pile incoherent syllables?

"Please..."

"Spread your legs." It was a command. Blushing at his words, she did and he pressed his hips into hers. She could feel the growing bulge resting on top of her moistening core, and all she wanted was for him to _move._ He sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting the white hot streak of pleasure to shoot through him. But, damn was it addicting. He rolled his hips into hers, listening to her moans get louder.

"Kyoya..." He pressed hot kisses onto her neck, making his way to her throat. He felt every vibration her voice made, and reveled in the fact that _he_ was the one causing them. He was making her sing a lewd song exclusive to him, and he was starting lose his control. Latching onto one particular spot, he sucked, breaking blood vessels. As a result, he left a rather angry-looking bruise.

"You belong to _me..."_

Sawako sucked in a sharp breath, and rolled her hips into his. She didn't know where this possessiveness came from, but she couldn't say that she hated it. In fact she loved it. "I'm yours." They continued to grind against each other, both chasing the end that they both yearned. She let out another wanton moan, and Kyoya realized he had to stop. If they continued, they would do something he knew they would regret.

So, he pinned her hips down, but seemed to have done more harm than good. The look she gave him nearly broke his resolve. She spread her legs more, causing her dress to hike up even higher, revealing her lacy panties. Hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, while a smirk played at her lips. And her eyes...those _gorgeous_ eyes were _burning_ with desire.

"We have to stop, we're not ready."

"Yes, we are."

 _"No,_ we're not. Even when you're being a little minx, we have to stop before we go too far."

"Kyoya-"

He kissed her again, but it was completely different from the ones they shared. He slipped his tongue past her lips, causing her to shiver. In. Out. In once more, his tongue gently swirling around hers, exploring every bit of her. Her tongue chased his in a sensual tango, until his teeth bit down onto her bottom lip, pulling at it lightly. Despite the sensuality within the kiss, he was slow and gentle. He was deliberate, and left no room for her to think about anything else. His lips were an intimate reminder of the chastity of their relationship, even if the kiss itself was not. It still showed her how much he wanted her, but it made her realize that he was right.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he listened to her breathing as she calmed down. "I love you, Sawako. And you know how much I want you, but I want us to be ready for this. If we have to wait for our honeymoon, then so be it."

She ran her fingers through his inky locks, she smiling at him. "Thank you. You're far more patient than I am."

"I have to be. Now, let's get ready for bed. It's been a long evening."

* * *

That morning, Sawako woke up staring at an intricate door frame. Realizing that she wasn't home, she almost panicked, until she felt someone snuggle closer to her. _Kyoya._ She slept over. Turning over to face him, she smiled at his sleep image. He really did look younger in his sleep. Every future wrinkle, and that near permanent furrow in his brow completely gave way to the soft, yet sharp contours of his face. She ran her fingers across his cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that everyday." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, princess."

She blushed at the pet name. "Good morning, my king."

"King? I like that."

"You would."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm." He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "Kyoya..."

"You smell good."

"You're in a good mood."

"I got to wake up next to my fiancee this time. Of course I'm in a good mood. Nothing can ruin this."

"KYOYA~!" someone called, causing the two bolt up.

"Except for _him."_ As if on cue, Tamaki burst into the room, dressed casually and looking obnoxiously radiant.

"Wake up, Kyoya! We've got a lot to do today!" When he actually looked at the couple, his face burst into flames. He obviously thought that they had actually done something aside from sleep, considering that Sawako was only dressed in a silk slip.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya growled.

"I-I-I-I-I'll leave you two a-alone. Bye!" And he ran off.

"Imagine if he ever sees Haruhi in this state of undress," Sawako said.

"I think he just might have an aneurysm."

She giggled. "Should we get dressed?"

Kyoya thought for only a moment, then he pulled her down on top of him, his arms keeping her in place. "Nah."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry for the late update! I rewrote chapter 14, so please do re-read it, if you want.**

* * *

Sawako's last day at her school was certainly memorable. Due to Chizuru's quick and discreet planning, she was thrown a surprise farewell party. A bittersweet parting gift from her peers, which made her cry. Even Matsuri, her personal guard, was in on it. They had planned for it to take place after school, which worked out because various third years approached her with confessions. She had to decline them all, stating she was engaged. That bit of news brought a whole slew of questions.

At the moment, she was standing on the roof, looking over the campus one last time. Though she was only a second year, it has changed over her time there. The courtyard used to be completely void of any color. Now, due to the horticulture club, there were various flowers planted around, and a fountain stood in the center. A few first years ran around, playing kick-the-can. She smiled. She could remember when she played that game in the courtyard. The numerous songs sang, and tears shed. She had a history with everyone here, being that she grew up with a handful of the students here. She was going to miss it here, but she had new adventures waiting for her at Ouran.

 _How different that place will be..._ "At least I'll have Kyoya and Haruhi..."

"And me..." someone said.

She jumped at the voice, her body freezing as a chill traveled down her spine. There was no way _he_ could be here right now. "Oh no..."

 _"Oh yes."_

She didn't want to move, else his voice would become reality. It would mean Tetsuya was actually here. It would mean he was actually behind her, his body pressing against hers and effectively trapping her against the railing. His hands were resting on side of her, caging her in. Her only escape would be plummeting to the concrete below.

"What's the matter, Sawako? You didn't think I'd leave you alone on your last day, did you?"

"H-How did you get in the building?"

"It took a _lot_ of stealth. I almost got caught if it weren't for a convenient student."

"Matsuri...y-you-you got past him..."

"Wasn't easy. I had to knock him out."

"What do you _want?"_

"Isn't it obvious? I thought we discussed this already. I want _you._ If Ootori hadn't snatched you up before I got a chance, you'd be my bride already."

"Well, ain't that some shit?"

He chuckled cruelly. "It doesn't matter. I still plan _taking_ you." At that, his hand was instantly under her skirt. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth by grasping her cheeks. He pressed a smirk against her ear. "As much as I want to hear your deliciously beautiful cries, we have to keep quiet. Don't want alert anyone." She looked over at the courtyard, trying, _hoping_ for someone to look up and see her. She tried to move her arms, but pressed her harder into the railing, pinning her arms. She choked back a sob as her heart hammered against her chest. She could've sworn she heard him moan. And the hardness pressing against her ass _had_ to be her imagination.

 _He's gonna rape me...He gonna rape me!_ Before she could think of anything else, she kicked her leg back. She felt it hit something, causing Tetsuya to crumple to the floor. She quickly ran inside to search for Matsuri. He wasn't at his post. Running down the stairs, she searched until she found him laying in an empty classroom. Rushing to his side, she called Kyoya.

"Sawako? What's up?"

"He's here."

"... _What?"_

"Tetsuya is here. He-He knocked out Matsuri and found me. K-Kyoya, he-he tried to _rape_ me."

"Where is he right now?"

"On the roof, curled up on the floor."

"Alright, I'll notify the rest of the guards. Stay there, I'll have Aijima get you and Matsuri."

"Okay..."

"I'll be there soon." And he hung up. Sawako shook her bodyguard, trying to wake him. She felt the panic rise when he didn't stir. How did someone like Tetsuya knock out a man like Matsuri?"

"Sawako-sama!" someone called. It was Aijima.

"Aijima-san..."

"Are you alright? Are you unharmed?"

"I'm...I'm fine. It's Matsuri."

He looked at his colleague and frowned. Shimizu Tetsuya, a relatively average-sized young man...did this? Matsuri wasn't as easy man to take down. He checked his body, looking for anymore injuries. Soon, Hotta found them. He looked as panicked as Sawako felt.

"Hotta, where is Shimizu?"

"He...He escaped."

"Damn it!"

"Kyoya-sama is here with the medics."

"Sawako!" someone shouted.

"Kyoya?" she said. Not a moment later, he found the three and practically slid to her side. The sight of her fiance made her feel a rush of relief, enough to make break down into tears. "K-Kyoya..."

"Oh, Sawa..." He cradled her face gently, inspecting it for injuries. She small cuts on her cheek where he dug his nails into her skin. Looking down, she had a few bruises on her arms. "Jesus fuck..."

"Don't worry about me, Matsuri needs the attention. He's not waking up."

"I'll have the best doctors look after him. Hotta, Aijima, watch him until the medics come. Sawako, let's go."

"B-But, Matsuri..."

"Sawako, _please..._ I need you outside. Chi-Chizuru and Daisuke need you outside." Before she could argue, he dragged out of the building where her best friends were waiting, Chizuru crying. Once they saw her, they rushed towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank god," Daisuke gasped. "We were so worried."

"I knew we should've gone up with you," Chizuru said.

"Guys..."

"We should get you bandaged up," Kyoya said. And he led her to one of the medics on scene. While she was being taken care, he looked up. Tetsuya took a huge risk and now he was waging a war. _I will kill that son of a bitch._

* * *

Shimizu Koutei has always been a good friend of the Ootoris, this recent transgression was straining their relationship. His son's apparent obsession with Aizawa's daughter was beginning to get out of hand. Which was why he was sitting in front of him right now.

 _"You went to her school?!"_

"I just wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I looked the other way the first time, but now they're threatening us with a lawsuit! If this gets out to the media, we're ruined! You must stop this nonsense at once. Forget about her. Now."

"No."

He blinked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said no. I found something that I want, and I won't let her go."

"Tetsuya...I would advise against it."

"I'm sorry father, but I refuse to allow you to get in my way. It is either you help me or not. Keiko is already on thin ice."

"You even brought your _sister_ in this?!"

"Of course. And you forget that you're not one in charge here. It's always been me."

"Not anymore. I will cut you off and disown you."

A threat would usually terrify a child of wealth, but Tetsuya stared at the patriarch with bored and annoyed eyes. "Go ahead. But, we wouldn't want mother to know of your little...habit, would we?"

He paled, realizing the gravity of his predicament. He was serious. "You wouldn't..."

"Don't antagonize me, _father._ I have no qualms about it since it will only be _you_ who falls should you disobey me."

Sweat rolled down Koutei's neck. His son had always been an astute man, but that astuteness seemed to have given way to cunning. What happened to the sweet young man that he loved. "T-Tetsu..."

"So, father...what will it be?"


	16. Chapter 16

Laying back against the numerous plush pillows, Sawako sighed. It had been decided that she should move in with Kyoya early since Tetsuya proved to be extremely unpredictable. Kyoya was speaking with his father about today's incident. Matsuri had been admitted to the hospital and had woken up only an hour ago. However, aside from the concussion, he had no other injuries. But, the doctors wanted to run some tests.

When Kyoya returned, he looked frustrated. Before she could question him, he approached her and smothered in a kiss. A desperate and angry kiss. When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, a sigh escaping him.

"Kyo?"

"Shimizu is not listening to us. In fact, he wants to sue us for harassment."

"He can't do that."

"Unfortunately, he can. Especially when we don't have solid evidence."

"What the fuck? We have security cameras. _Matsuri_ is more than enough evidence!"

"I know, but there aren't any cameras on the roof. So, it's your word against his, no matter my influence. If we went by what you say, it'll be a very messy case. We're trying to keep you out of the media until we publicly announce our engagement. We still have over five months until then."

She groaned. "So what do we do?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. We can use the footage and at least nail him for assault, but that won't keep him away forever."

"This is bullshit."

"I know, but it's the most we can do at the moment. On the bright side, you'll be going to school with me."

"Hang on, since you told the club, how come the media hasn't caught wind of us yet?"

"Eh, I'm pretty sure my father had a hand in that."

"Oh..."

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little..."

"You've got me and the rest of the club. It'll be fine."

"I guess..."

"Tell you what..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. He smirked as her cheeks tinted red. "I'll take you out to dinner. It would help you calm down, and it would be our first real date as a couple. How's that sound?"

"Really good."

"Then, it'll be done." She sighed. "We should sleep."

"Yeah. Go change and then cuddle with me."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Once he was prepared for bed, he crawled into the California king behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her body towards him, he let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea how terrified I was." He ran a finger across a bruised cheek. "I thought...I-"

"Kyoya...I'm here now."

"I'm going to kill him. I am _really_ going to kill him. And his father-I-I thought he valued his friendship with our family. I guess I was sorely mistaken."

"He must have a reason. But, let's not talk about it. Please."

"You're right. Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, king."

* * *

The drive to Ouran was a painstakingly long one. While Kyoya had insisted on skipping school, Sawako refused, saying the distraction will do her good. It still didn't mean that she was prepared for the complete change in scenery. Nor for the reaction of her future peers.

"Hey..." Kyoya said, placing a hand on her thigh. "it'll be alright."

"I know. I'm just so _nervous."_

He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze."I know." He smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood. "You look beautiful."

She chuckled, a grimace on her face. "In _this_ dress? It's fucking _ugly."_

He laughed. "It _is_ atrocious, isn't it? But, you make it look amazing."

"Flattery is going to get you _everywhere."_ The limo slowed to a stop, and she heard girls squealing. "Ah, fuck."

"Be nice." He kissed her forehead. "You ready?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Of course it matters. We could always go back home. Everyone will understand."

"No, we're here now."

"You sure?"

"Kyoya, we need to get out of this damn car right now before I change my mind."

He smiled. "Alright, princess."

She blushed at the pet name. He has gotten into the habit of calling her 'princess', which made her feel extremely giddy. While the girls who visit the club were often called princess, it seemed that he is making sure that whenever the word slips his lips, it would be meant for her, and _only_ her.

The members of the Host Club were waiting at the main entrance when Kyoya's car pulled in. Haruhi stared at the vehicle, worried as she heard various students talk about him and his fiancee. Word had spread like wildfire, and since everyone knew about the new honor student arriving today, the atmosphere seemed to be buzzing.

"I wonder how everyone's going to react to the fact that Kyoya's fiancee _is_ the honor student," Hikaru said.

"I'm a little worried about it," Haruhi said.

"Relax," Tamaki sighed. "I doubt Kyoya would let anything happen to her if anyone decided to say or do anything."

When Kyoya exited the car, he was greeted with excited 'good mornings' from his fans. Until he turned to help Sawako out of the car. The sudden silence was palpable. Taking her hand, the couple approached their friends. Sawako shook with every step, feeling everyone's eyes directly on her. It made her feel like she was back at that work party her father was invited to, and she didn't like it.

 _Just relax...it'll be okay once Haruhi or Tamaki speaks._

Kyoya pulled her closer to his side, holding her by her waist. _"Breathe, Sawako."_

She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Feeling her nerves finally calm down, she lifted her chin up and smiled, startling everyone with it. Once they met up with the rest of the club members, Haruhi grinned.

"Took you long enough to get here, _honor student."_

The hushed whispers seemed to be deafening, but spoke over it. "Well, I had some business to deal with."

"That aside," Tamaki smiled. "Welcome to Ouran, Sawako."

* * *

Keiko sighed, somewhat relieved that her rival finally managed to get here safely. She would have to speak to her privately about her brother, but that would be for later. At them moment, she had to figure out how to keep him from coming here at all costs. Of course, Kyoya's police force would be patrolling the grounds now, but who knows if they would be useful. His own personal guards failed to keep him out.

"Ne, Keiko, it's that commoner tramp that stole Kyoya," Shouko grimaced.

She frowned at her, not appreciating her words. Of course there would be girls that won't take too kindly to her. However, she hoped that she would accept her friendship.

"I would be kind to her."

"What?"

"She's not a tramp."

"What's with you. You're the one that called her that first."

"I know, but I realized that it was wrong. She's actually not bad. If anything, I think she's perfect for Kyoya-sama."

Shouko only rolled her eyes, disgusted with her defense. "You've certainly changed. Don't know if I like it."

"Whatever, it's not like you're going to be the only that hates her. Find someone that shares your sentiments. I can assure that it's not me."

At that, Shouko marched off, leaving the young heiress to her thoughts. Maybe she would have to come to terms with her little transgression and take the consequences. Tetsuya was rather angry this morning, and it worried her. She worried that he would do something even more rash.

 _This is going to be a shitshow._


	17. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories as frequently as I'd like, but I have been working on a book that I would like to publish. So, I am putting all of my stories on a short hiatus. Only until I've gotten to a good point with my book. While I won't be updating, it doesn't mean that I will stop working on each of my stories. I will still try to write out a few chapters to make up for this little break. My deepest apologies, and I hope that you all will continue to follow my works when I return.**

 **Kisses~**

 **-orchestrafangirl**

 **P.S. - This author's note will be present in all of my incomplete stories.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N - I am back from my hiatus. I am finally at a point that I can leave off with my book. I didn't want to focus solely on it and abandon my stories here. Disclaimer - this chapter talks about drug abuse. Please read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

Sawako watched as Keiko sat in front of her, fiddling with her hair. She seemed to be nervous, which was odd for her. When they first met, she was an arrogant brat that made it a point that she disliked her. So why did she ask to see her? It didn't make sense to Sawako, but she was curious about what she wanted to say.

"I want to apologize to you for how rudely I treated you. It was immature and inexcusable of me to make such comments about you when I didn't know you. Since I learned of your engagement to Kyoya-sama and my brother's insane behavior, I realized I'm no match for you. I want to start over."

She blinked at the youngest Shimizu. "Start over?"

"I understand if you don't want to-"

"Shut up. Thank you, Keiko-san. I really appreciate your apology, and I forgive you. I would like to start over as well. Despite everything, you're not a bad person."

Keiko smiled, a beautiful sight that stunned the singer. "Oh, you're adorable!"

"Sawako-san!"

"I mean it. You're really cute. If we work on how you treat others, we may turn you into the heiress that I know you are. Now before that, you look like wanted to talk about your brother."

She sighed and nodded. "Tetsu is up to something, and I don't know what it is. I want to stop him so you don't get hurt anymore, but I'm afraid of what he would do if he found out that I betrayed him."

"What does he got on you?"

She looked around, making sure they were alone. "I...I have a problem..."

"A problem?" Sawako noticed how her hands fidgeted, and she looked oddly terrified. As if she didn't know if she should really tell her. "How bad?"

 _"Bad."_

Sawako sighed, realizing what her secret was. "Drugs?" Keiko nodded. "Keiko, what the _fuck?"_

"I know, I know. It's bad. But, it's not the worst part."

"It gets _worse?"_

She looked down. "I turned one of my friends into an addict..."

"Who got you started?"

"One of Tetsu's friends. He's known to be a partyer, and at one of our gatherings, he got me to try something that was rather popular."

"And?"

"Well...I've been using since."

Sawako groaned, a sense of disappointment settling in her stomach. "You use it as a coping mechanism, don't you?"

She nodded. "There's a strain in our family, and I don't know how it's going to play out. Father has been acting odd lately, and so is mother. They fight a lot. I'm worried one of them is having an affair."

"That's why you have to talk about it. No problem is bad enough to turn to something like drugs. How did Tetsuya find out?"

"Well, my friend and I were hanging out and I had an urge. She yelled at me about it, but I convinced her to try it. After her first high, she was hooked. So, whenever we hung out, we would get high together. Well one day, we tried something new, but she took too much and started to overdose. I panicked and told Tetsu everything, and he got her to the hospital in time. Unfortunately, it turned her into an addict, and it was my fault. He wanted to tell the parents and get me into rehab, but I begged him not to. Now, I owe him. If word got out..."

"Not only would you be facing expulsion from school, your reputations would be tarnished."

"I know I already have a shitty rep, but I can't make it worse. It would break my mother's heart. And who would marry a drug addict?"

Sawako sighed. "Goddamn it, Keiko. Haven't you learned to always say 'no' to drugs?"

"I know, shut up. Right now, I don't think I really care anymore. I just want him to stop."

"Okay...well, first things first, you need professional help. You need to get clean."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I don't want you destroying your life for a ten-minute high. Listen, I'll talk to Kyoya-"

"Wait, no! Please don't."

"Knowing Kyoya, he already knows. He can discreetly get you into a rehab. You're only a third year, and you're the only one that can restore your family once shit hits the fan. I need you to get yourself together. Okay?"

"You're risking a lot for the likes of me. I doubt I'm very deserving of it."

"If we're going to be friends, I want to make sure you're taken care of."

"You're too nice, you know that?"

"Yes. We can talk to Kyoya about this together, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Thank you, Sawako-san."

"Always."

"Now, regarding my brother...he will be aware of any major event Ouran holds. We have to assume he will act at any event. And if there are any paparazzi, assume that he has control of them. He'll use his connections against you and Kyoya-sama. Just be careful. At this point, he's desperate. He left the estate the other night and hasn't come back yet."

"So, tread lightly."

"Exactly. Honestly, you should let your father hunt him down."

"He's a last resort. Knowing him, he'll use _his_ connections to make sure your brother gets the message. That involves spilling blood. He and his connections are not afraid to go to jail for me, so I don't want to bring him in just yet."

"Oh dear..."

"Tetsuya is a piece of shit, but he's still your brother. Your family. I don't want to take that away from you."

"We should at least have a game plan."

"We'll talk that over with Kyoya."

"Alright."

* * *

Club was certainly different with their new guest. Everyone paid more attention to her than the hosts, which made Sawako feel a bit overwhelmed. Many of the girls wanted to know about her personal life, what her previous school was like. It felt like she became a hostess in a way. Kyoya found it rather amusing as she struggled to keep up with everyone.

"Ladies," he said. "please allow fiancee to breathe."

"Aww, but she's such a delight," one of them said.

"Yes, and she is so pretty. I have to ask, Aizawa-san, are you and Haruhi using the same skin care products? Your skin is so lovely."

Sawako blushed, unsure how to respond to all of their compliments. Kyoya decided she had enough and swept her away so they could have some privacy. In the other room, he pulled her into his arms and sighed.

"I've been waiting to hold you all day. I can't tell you how many boys have asked me about you. I'm pretty sure some of them are planning to steal you away from me."

"Well, you know I'm yours."

"And I yours. Anyway, I heard you were getting along with Keiko-san."

"She wants to start over and become friends. Apologized for how rude she was to me. She also has something to tell you, something to do with why Tetsuya is forcing her to help him."

"She has a problem with substance abuse."

"Of course you knew."

"It's my job to know everything about everyone in the school."

"Is that all you know?"

"Is there more?"

"So much more. We were gonna tell you together. I want to get her help."

"As in rehab?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? I thought you hated her."

"Not really. I got to see a side of her that I know nobody else has seen. She's not a bad person. I think she would make a really good friend. Besides, she has potential. And she's young. I'd hate for her to ruin her life because of something as deadly as drugs."

He smiled. _She would definitely become a great doctor._ "I'll see what I can do. I'll keep it all discreet, too."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"Do I get a reward?"

"Oh my-you're a cheeky little shit, aren't you?" He flashed her a grin, and she giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, be good until we get home."

"Does that mean I get to be bad when we get home?"

"Kyoya!"

"I'm kidding. Kinda."

"I won't cook you dinner."

"Now, we don't have to be so rash."

"Oh, come on before the ladies start thinking we're doing something in here."

"I mean..."

"Ootori..."

"Yes ma'am." He followed her out of the room, biting back a laugh as she marched back to her spot with the guests. This engagement may have been the best thing that has ever happened to him. " _God_ , I love her."

* * *

 **A/N - I know the fact that Keiko uses drugs came out of nowhere, but it was something that I had brewing in my head. Tetsuya was privy to a large secret that Keiko had, and nothing else seemed to really fit. So, I wrote out Keiko's character development with this as the premise. It may be subjected to changes.**


End file.
